Rote Schatten
by justreaderr
Summary: Murtagh erhält von Galbatorix den Auftrag Arya nach Urubaen zu bringen um Eragon eine Falle zu stellen. Doch die DInge gestallten sich mit zunehmender Dauer immer schwieriger. Dorn/Arya Murtagh/Arya R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Nach dem Gespräch mit Eragon und Nasuada verließ Arya das Zelt und zog sich ein weites Stück von Feinster entfernt in ein kleines Wäldchen zurück, es gab so viel über das sie nun nachdenken musste. Als sie unter die Bäume trat entdeckte sie einen kleinen Felsen, den sie ansteuerte und sich darauf niederließ. Sie blickte in das grüne Blätterdach über sich und murmelte: „Dieser Tag wird in die Geschichte eingehen, doch ob er mit Freude oder Trauer verbunden sein wird, weiß ich jetzt noch nicht. Feinster und Gil´ead waren gefallen, und somit die ersten bedeutenden Außenposten des Imperiums, aber was bedeutete das schon im Angesicht des Verlusts, den sie erlitten hatten. Wie sollte es weiter gehen ohne Oromis und Glaedr. Was würde passieren, wenn Galbatorix Uru´baen verlassen und sich den Elfen entgegenstellen würde? Mit der Kraft der Elfen hätten Oromis und sein goldschimmernder Gefährte sie vielleicht vertreiben können, doch jetzt. Jetzt könnte Galbatorix die Elfen vernichten. Sie würde ihre Mutter auch noch verlieren, so kurz nachdem sie sich endlich wieder versöhnt hatten. Das wäre nicht fair. Und selbst, wenn Galbatorix seine Hauptstadt nicht verlässt, was würde geschehen, wenn Eragon und Saphira vor den Toren der Stadt stünden, bis her hatte sie geglaubt, das der alte Reiter und sein Drache dann an ihrer Seite gegen den wahnsinnigen König kämpfen würde. Wie sollte Saphira nur gegen zwei Drachen gewinnen, selbst wenn sie eine Lösung finden würden wie sie Galbatorix die Kraft der Eldunari entreißen können, so blieben doch immer noch ein alter Reiter und sein Drache, die über mehr Macht verfügen wie Eragon und dazu noch Murtagh und Dorn", sie schwieg und schluckte, als sie eine tiefe Welle der Hoffnungslosigkeit durchdrang. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sie durfte nicht an Eragon zweifeln, wenn er das mitbekam würde er möglicherweise verzweifeln und das war das letzte was sie in dieser Situation noch brachen konnten. Auch durfte sei Nasuada nicht allzu sehr beunruhigen, die junge Frau hatte zwar einiges Talent in ausweglosen Situationen bewiesen, doch sei verließ sich trotzdem auf ihre Beraterin. Außerdem bezweifelte Arya, dass irgend jemandem außer ihr bereits die Folgen, die dieses Unglück mit sich brachten, zu Gänze bewusst waren. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und stand dann auf. Im Osten ging bereits die Sonne auf und so machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Eragon und Saphira.

Sie fand sie, als sie sich gerade auf dem Weg zu Nasuadas Zelt befanden. Sie erhöhte ihre Geschwindigkeit und rannte nun leichtfüßig durch das provisorische Lager, das vor den Toren von Feinster errichtet worden war. Sie übersprang einen Haufen Steine, der wohl von einem Katapult dorthin befördert worden war und schloß zu Eragon und Saphira auf. „Wo bist du gewesen? Wie haben dich schon gesucht. Nasuada will mit uns besprechen wie wir nun weiter verfahren werden.", eröffnete Eragon das Gespräch. „Ich bin nur ein wenig spazierengegangen um meine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Es ist gestern so viel geschehen, dass ich einfach noch nicht so weit war." Sie atmete tief durch und schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln. Eragon nickte. „Ich verstehe dich voll und ganz. Saphira und ich haben diese Nacht lange über Oromis und Glaedr gesprochen. Ihr Verlust schmerzt zutiefst." Arya schluchzte „Ich weiß es sollte mich nicht so mitnehmen, aber ich ... . Oromis war seit ich klein war ein guter Freund. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters hat sich um mich gekümmert, weil meine Mutter selbst vollkommen am Boden zerstört war. Und auch in den Jahren danach war er immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe und Glaedr auch.", sie schwieg und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Eragon legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte „Wenn du willst sage ich Nasuada, das du etwas Zeit für dich brauchst und dann kannst du noch ein Weilchen spazierengehen." Arya schloß die Augen und zählte langsam bis Zehn „Nein, danke, es geht schon wieder. Lass uns zu Nasuada gehen." Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie los. Eragon sah kurz zu Saphira hinauf, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und folgte ihr. Als sie die Plane vor dem Zelt zur Seite schob und eintraten erwartete Nasuada sie bereits in Begleitung einiger anderer Führer der Varden. „Eragon, Arya, Saphira, gut das ihr da seid. Wir haben nun einen Plan gemacht wie wir fortfahren werden. Kommt rein." Nachdem sie eingetreten waren sagte sie „Wir werden weiterziehen nach Belatona, allerdings werden wir uns dafür aufteilen. Arya ich möchte das du zusammen mit Nar Garzhvog und Jörmundur einen kleinen Teil unserer Streitmacht voranführst. Wir dringen nun immer weiter in das Herz das Imperiums ein, sodass ich es für sinnvoll halte, wenn ein schlagkräftiger Spähtrupp vorauseilt." Eragon hob erstaunt den Kopf, doch es war Saphira, die antwortete _„Hältst du das wirklich für klug? Wenn sie angegriffen würden, dann würden selbst Eragon und ich zulange brauchen um sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen."_, gab sie zu bedenken. Und Eragon konnte in ihr die selbe Sorge um Arya spüren, die sich auch in ihm breit machte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, mit Arya einigen Kull und Jörmundur wird der Spähtrupp stark genug sein, um einfachen Soldaten zu trotzen. Ich habe außerdem auch für dich Eragon einen Auftrag. Ich möchte, dass du mich zu einer diplomatischen Mission begleitest. Wir werden in zwei Tagen aufbrechen." „Aber, Nasuada, wenn Saphira und ich nicht da sind, wer schützt die Varden dann gegen Dorn und Murtagh? Und wenn du nicht da bist, wer führt die Varden dann?" „Ich denke nicht, dass Dorn und Murtagh nach ihrem letzten Kampf uns kaum innerhalb der nächsten Zeit angreifen wird und was die Varden angeht, König Orrin wird das nötige tun, um sie bis zu unserer Rückkehr weiter ins Feindesland geführt haben." „Aber", doch Nasuada unterbrach Eragon. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit um mit dir darüber zu streiten. Mein Entschluß steht fest und ich lass mich nicht mehr umstimmen. Arya ich möchte dich bitten dich mit den anderen in zwei Stunden am Lagerausgang zu treffen." Arya nickte knapp und verließ dann das Zelt. Etwas ziellos streifte sie durch das Lager und kam schließlich, mehr durch Zufall, als durch Planung, bei ihrem Zelt an und trat ein. Etwas lustlos sammelte sie ihre Lederrüstung zusammen und legte die Schoner an Armen und Beinen an und zog sich schließlich den leichten Brustpanzer über den Kopf. Sie rümpfte die Nase, denn sie hatte nach der Schlacht keine Gelegenheit gehabt die Rüstung zu reinigen und so haftete ihr jetzt ein unangenehmer Geruch, einer Mischung von Blut und Schweiß, an. So fertig angekleidet griff sie nach ihrem Schwert und schob es in die Scheide an ihrem Gürtel und schnallte sich ihren Köcher mit Pfeilen und Bogen gefüllt auf den Rücken. Dann trat sie vor ihr Zelt und blickte noch einmal zu Himmel. Inzwischen stand die Sonne schon deutlich höher am Himmel, die Zeit war schneller als erwartet verstrichen und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

...

Viele Meilen entfernt ließ sich Murtagh sich auf das schmale Bett in seinem Zimmer in Uru´baen fallen. In ihm stieg tiefe Trauer auf, als er daran zurückdachte, was er vor zwei Tagen getan hatte. Wieso mussten er und Dorn nur so sehr leiden? Als sie auf Gil´ead zugeflogen sind und den goldenen Drachen gesehen hatten, war unwillkürlich Hoffnung in ihm aufgekeimt. Vielleicht, hatte er gedacht, konnten sie mit ihrer Hilfe von Galbatorix loskommen. Doch dann war alles ganz anders gekommen, Galbatorix hatte sich seiner bemächtigt und den Reiter getötet. Und als der vor wutschnaubende Drache dann auf Dorn losgegangen war, war diesem keine andere Wahl geblieben als auch diesen zu töten. Erneut hatte sie dieser verfluchte König um ihre klägliche Hoffnung gebracht und erneut machte sich in ihm tiefe Verzweiflung breit. Würden Dorn und er bis ans Ende ihrer Tage Galbatorix Lakaien sein, oder besser gesagt seine Sklaven?

In diesem Moment berührte ein Geist den seinigen und noch bevor er Gelegenheit hatte seinen Schild dem König zu senken, walzte der ihn nieder und rief mit seiner durchdringenden Stimme. _„Murtagh ich möchte dich und Dorn sofort in meinem Thronsaal sehen." _dann zog er sich wieder zurück und Murtagh schluckte. _„Was wird er nun schon wieder wollen?" „Ich weiß es nicht", _antwortete ihm Dorn _„doch was immer es ist, wir sollten ihn nicht allzu lange warten lassen, denn sonst lässt er seine Wut darüber nur wieder an uns aus." _Murtagh stimmte ihm zu und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg.

Vor dem Tor zum Thronsaal wartete bereits sein roter Drache auf ihn und gemeinsam traten sie ein. Der riesige Saal war, von einem Thron, auf welchem der König saß, und den gewaltigen schwarzen Drachen, einmal abgesehen völlig leer. Schnell eilten sie auf den König zu und verneigten sich. „Ihr habt euch Zeit gelassen" war das einzige was sie als Begrüßung zuhören bekamen. Nur Shruikan senkte den Kopf und grüßte Dorn. Murthag beobachtete eine Weile wie sich die beiden Drachen unterhielten, bevor er seinen Blick wieder dem König zuwandte. Doch dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern studierte statt dessen eine Pergamentrolle, sodass sich Murthag wieder den beiden Drachen zuwandte. Er wußte, dass Shruikan, neben ihm das einzige auf der Welt war, das Dorn nur ein bisschen Mut gab. Denn der große Drache schien höchst erfreut zu sein, endlich nach all den Jahren der Einsamkeit einen Gefährten seiner Art zu haben und sei es auch nur ein Welpe, dem man den Körper eines Erwachsenen Tieres verpasst hatte. Shruikan war auch der Einzige, der Galbatorix davon abhalten konnte Dorn und ihn allzu schlimm zu quälen. Dafür war ihm Murthag dankbar. Manchmal glaubte er sogar Mitleid in den großen schwarzen Augen des Draches zu sehen, so als wüsste er genau was in ihnen vorging und dann dachte er, Murtagh, sich immer, dass sie vielleicht nicht das schlimmste alles Lose gezogen hatten. Sicher sie waren dem wahnsinnigen König verpflichtet, aber sie mussten nicht ihre Gedanken mit ihm teilen. Der große schwarze Drache schien genau wie sie von der selben Verzweiflung und Trauer beseelt zu sein. Nur eben noch viel schlimmer. Ob Galbatorix den Schmerz seines Drachen überhaupt fühlte, und wenn ja, war ihm das völlig egal? Der König war das schlimmste Monster, das jemals auf dieser Erde wandelte, wenn dem so war. „Nun, Murtagh", die Worte des Königs rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und auch Dorn uns Shruikan schienen ihr Gespräch eingestellt zu haben um den Worten des Königs zu lauschen. „der Grund warum ich dich hergerufen habe ist der Folgende: Du hast bei deinem letzten Versuch den Reiter und seinen Drachen zu fangen erneut kläglich versagt." Murtagh sah wie Dorn sich neben ihm hinter dem schützenden Kopf des alten Drachen duckte und auch er schien einige Zentimeter zu schrumpfen. Er würde sie doch nicht nochmals dafür bestrafen, das hatte er doch schon zu genüge, oder? Und außerdem war es dieses Mal überhaupt nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Woher hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass sich Eragon elfische Verstärkung besorgt hatte? „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Erschrocken nickte Murtagh und sah zu dem König empor. „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe erkannt, dass wir den Drachen nur hier her bekommen, wenn sein Reiter hier ist. Also ist der Reiter unser Ziel. Nun Murtagh, du kennst deinen Bruder. Was wäre ihm wichtig genug, damit er hierher aufbricht?" Murtagh schluckte. Seine Gedanken trudelten zurück zu der Zeit, als er mit Eragon, Saphira und der Elfe zu den Varden unterwegs war. Zu der Zeit seiner „Gefangenschaft" dort. Was bedeutete Eragon wohl, von Saphira einmal abgesehen, genug um ihn einen so fatalen Fehler machen zu lassen? Er wusste es, doch er durfte es dem König unter keinen Umständen verraten. Eragon war seine letzte Hoffnung. Der letzte Halm, an den er sich klammerte. Er hob den Kopf und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht mein König." Galbatorix lachte, es war ein grausames, wahnsinniges Lachen, das Murtagh eine Gänsehaut bescherte „Lüg mich nicht an, Junge. Ich sehe in deinen Augen, das du mich anlügst. Also gib mir diese Information freiwillig. Oder ich werde sie mir holen." „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mein König, ich", doch der König ließ ihn nicht einmal seinen Satz beenden, sondern drang mit unglaublicher Brutalität in seinen Geist ein und durch forstete ihn nach der gewünschten Information. Murtagh versuchte die Gedanken, welche die Elfe zum Thema hatten und alle Gespräche die er mit Eragon diesbezüglich einmal geführt hatte tief im Inneren seine Geistes zu begraben. Doch es nützte alles nichts, kurz darauf zog sich der König aus seinem Geist zurück und lächelte triumphierend. „Du weißt es nicht?", fragte er gefährlich „Du weißt nicht wie gerne dein Bruder diese Frau hat? Da hat mir dein Geist aber etwas ganz anderes offenbart. Wie kommt das nur?" „Das war vor langer Zeit, wer weiß ob sie nicht schon längst gestorben ist.", meinte Murtagh hoffnungslos. „Schon wieder Lügen, du vergisst, dass ich deinen Geist kenne, deine Erinnerungen an deinen letzten Kampf mit deinem Bruder. Du hast ihre Präsenz in seinem Geist gespürt, richtig? Ein weiteres Indiz, dafür, dass er sie zumindest hoch schätzt. Denn sonst hätte er sich nicht in so einer wichtigen Schlacht auf sie verlassen, oder? Antworte!" Murtagh schluckte einen Kommentar, der ihm und Dorn sicher einige Stunden Qualen bereitet hätte herunter uns sagte trocken „Vermutlich." Der König nickte zufrieden und fuhr fort „Damit habt ihr einen neue Aufgabe, bringt mir die Elfe und zwar lebendig. Los macht, dass ihr mir aus den Augen kommt." So schnell sie konnten eilten sei aus dem Saal und auf den Hof hinaus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Als sie durch das Lager ging wichen die Menschen vor ihr zurück und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Immer wenn sie die Menschen um sie herum anblickte sahen sie sofort weg. Hatten sie etwa Angst vor ihr? Es war ihr eigentlich auch, aber dennoch wunderte sie es. Sie kämpfte seit Jahren an der Seite der Varden, warum also plötzlich diese Veränderung. Vor ihr kam jetzt der vereinbarte Treffpunkt in Sicht, wo sich inzwischen bereits eine kleine Gruppe angesammelt hatte. Neben dem Führer der Urgals und Jögmundur waren noch vier weitere hochgewachsene Kull anwesend, sowie drei berittene Soldaten der Varden, die in großzügigem Abstand zu den Urgals Stellung bezogen hatten. „Ah, da seid ihr ja Botschafterin", begrüßte sie Jögmundur und trieb sein Pferd näher zu ihr heran. „Wenn ihr dann so weit seid, werden wir Aufbrechen. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch noch ein Pferd holen, denn wir haben es eilig." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Ich werde laufen" und wandte sich mit diesen Worten zum gehen. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich die Menschen ansahen, doch dann gab Jögmundur das Zeichen und sie eilten davon. Die Reiter auf ihren Pferden bildeten die Führung, ihnen folgten die Kull, deren Schritte die Erde erbeben ließen und Arya lief in einigem Abstand seitlich der Gruppe, da sie lieber keinem der anderen vor die Füße kommen wollte. Die Stunden verstrichen und das anfänglich hohe Tempo der Reiter verringerte sich zusehends, sodass bald die Kull die Führung übernahmen, denen sich die Elfe anschloß. Gegen späten Nachmittag legten sie die erste größere Pause ein und ließen die Pferde am Ufer des Jiet trinken. Während die Krieger im Schatten einiger Bäume etwas ausruhten lief Arya den Fluß ein Stück hinauf um dort ebenfalls ein paar Schlucke zu trinken. Als sie fertig war hob sie den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Hoffentlich würde Nasuada mit ihrer Vermutung recht behalten, dass Dorn und Murtagh sich so schnell nicht mehr blicken lassen würden. Sie seufzte und sah dann zu ihren Begleitern hinüber. Noch immer hielten sich Menschen und Urgals in größtmöglichem Abstand zueinander auf, das würde Nasuada mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen. Dann obgleich sie, Arya, es ihr vorhergesagt hat, war die Anführerin der Varden überzeugte, dass sich die beiden Spezies mit der Zeit aneinander gewöhnen würden. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und ging zu ihren Begleitern hinüber und blieb zwischen ihnen stehen. „Wann gedenkt ihr weiter zu reisen?", fragte sie an Jögmundur gewandt. „Wir sollten, meiner Meinung nach, zunächst einen geeigneteren Ort für ein Nachtlager finden, bevor wir uns ausruhen." Jögmundur, der sich gerade zuvor im Schatten eines Baumes niedergelassen hatte, sah sie schief an, rappelte sich dann jedoch mühsam hoch und sagte. „Ihr habt die Botschafterin gehört, dass ist kein guter Platz für ein Lager, wir brechen auf." Arya bemerkte, als sie sich umwandte die Blicke der Menschen und Urgals um sie herum und zum ersten Mal konnte sie in ihren Gesichtern Eintracht erkennen. Sie sah, dass keiner von ihnen Lust hatte noch weiter zu reisen. Der finstere Blick von drei Menschen war bereits alles andere als angenehm, doch der Blick der Urgals übertraf das noch um Längen. Schnell wandte sie sich von ihnen ab und beobachtete wie die Varden auf ihre Pferde stiegen. Einem Impuls folgend trat sie auf Jögmundur zu und meinte „Ich werde ein Stück vorangehen, ich kehre zurück, wenn ich einen geeigneten Platz gefunden habe." Dieser runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und erwiderte „Das ist eine gute Idee, wir werden euch dann etwas langsamer folgen um die Pferde zu schonen. Aber seit bloß vorsichtig." Sie nickte und wandte sich dann schnell wieder ab und lief voraus.

Als sie mit schnellen Schritten über die Ebene eilte sah sie sich nachdenklich zu allen Seiten um, hier draußen war gar nichts, nur hier und da ein kleines Tier, oder ein Vogel am Himmel, doch weit und breit kein Mensch. Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder, was sollte schon passieren?

...

Nach ihrer panischen Flucht aus dem Thronsaal waren Dorn und Murtagh in den Hof geeilt und Murtagh hatte den dort anwesenden Dienern befohlen ihm sofort seine und Dorns Sachen zu bringen. Nachdem sie fertig vorbereitet waren, hatten sie Uru´baen Hals über Kopf verlassen um bloß nicht noch einmal Galbatorix zu begegnen. Nun flogen sie über den kristallklaren, blauen Himmel und genossen ihrer augenscheinliche Freiheit. _„Wenigstens hat diese Mission zur Folge, dass wie endlich wieder allein sein können, für den Moment zumindest."_, meinte Murtagh nach einer Weile des Schweigens. _„Das ist wahr."_, erwiderte Dorn _„Was werden wir jetzt tun?" „Zuerst, denke ich sollten wie in Richtung der Varden fliegen. Denn dort ist die Elfe mit Sicherheit." „Das meinte ich nicht, ich wollte wissen, was du im Bezug auf die Elfe zu tun gedenkst?" „Wir fangen sie und bringen sie zu Galbatorix, wir haben keine andere Wahl." „Es muss aber eine andere Möglichkeit geben, denn wenn sie in Galbatorix Gewalt ist, dann wird es Eragon auch bald sein. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass dein Bruder zu der Art törichter Menschen gehört, die bereit sind jedes Risiko ohne nachzudenken einzugehen. Er hat diesen verdrehten Mut bereits in Gilead demonstriert, wie du sehr genau weißt und wenn er unter dem Befehl des Königs steht, dann werden wir nie von ihm freikommen." „Das lässt sich dann aber nicht mehr ändern, Dorn, außerdem habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wenn Eragon und Saphira ebenfalls Galbatorix Sklaven sind, dann wird sich unser Leben mit Sicherheit verbessern, denn dann hat Galbatorix neue Sündenböcke, die sich zudem mit Sicherheit noch stärker gegen ihn auflehnen werden. Mit etwas Glück können wir dann ein relativ sorgenfreies Leben führen. Das ist dann möglicherweise sogar besser, als das, was wäre, wenn Eragon den König besiegt." „Wann kann Sklaverei jemals besser sein, als Freiheit?" „Na ja, denk doch einmal darüber nach, was sein wird, wenn Galbatorix stirbt, was wird dann wohl aus uns werden. Glaubst du sie lassen uns einfach ziehen?"_ Dorn schwieg eine ganze Weile bevor er antwortete. _„Das mag stimmen, aber was ist mit den Menschen unter Galbatorix Herrschaft? Sie erhoffen sich sicherlich eine Verbesserung, wenn die Varden Galbatorix stürzen. Haben wir nicht ihnen gegenüber eine gewisse Schuldigkeit?" „Es mag sein, dass sich das Leben der Menschen nicht ändert, doch sie werden sich damit abfinden müssen. Die Meisten von ihnen haben gut gelebt, bevor dieser Krieg angefangen hat und das werden sie auch wieder tun, wenn er vorbei ist. Außerdem haben sie mich immer mit Hass und Abscheu bedacht, ich bin ihnen in keinsterweise verpflichtet. Außerdem können wir, wenn wir Galbatorix weiter die Treue halten vielleicht etwas auf ihn einwirken, vielleicht können wir mit Eragons und Saphiras Hilfe das Imperium umgestalten, sodass es besser wird." „Ich hoffe du hast recht mit dem was du sagst, denn das wird die einzige Hoffnung sein, an die wir uns noch klammern können, wenn wir die Elfe erst einmal haben und damit zu unserem zweiten Problem. Wie willst du die Elfe aus dem Lager herausbekommen? Wir können die Varden nicht angreifen, den wir haben zu wenige Herze der Herzen dabei um uns Saphire und Eragon zu stellen, wenn sie mit der geballten Macht der Elfen angreifen." „Das stimmt, wir werden uns unauffällig in der Nähe verbergen und dann beobachten. Es wird sich sicherlich eine Gelegenheit bieten den Elfe habhaft zu werden."_ Zur Antwort nickte Dorn mit seinem gewaltigen Kopf und schüttelte dabei Murtagh kräftig durch „Hey, was soll das?", knurrte dieser, als seine Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander schlugen und er dabei beinahe sein Schild hätte fallen gelassen, doch der Drache ließ nur eine grummelndes Lachen vernehmen. Mit einem schnellen Ruck drehte er sich auf den Rücken und flog so ein Stück weiter. Murtagh sah unter sich die kleinen Häuser eines Bauerndorfes und krallte sich am Sattel fest, dann rief er noch einmal „Was soll das, du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind." _„Ich bin, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst auch noch ein Kind"_, schmetterte Dorn als Antwort und kreiselte munter durch die Luft. Murtagh stöhnte und klammerte sich weiter an den Sattel. Er würde wohl abwarten müssen, bis der junge Drache seinen Spieltrieb zu genüge befriedigt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitel 3**_

Als die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne durch das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume auf ihr Gesicht schien, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah sich um. Das kleine Wäldchen, in dem sie und ihre Begleiter ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatten war so friedlich, dass man die Nähe zu den feindlichen Städten glatt vergessen könnte. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und verließ die kleine Mulde zwischen zwei Wurzeln, die sie sich als Schlafplatz ausgesucht hatte. Zu ihrer Rechten konnte sie die Urgals sehen, die allesamt noch schlafend am Boden lagen, zu ihrer Linken die Menschen die mit Ausnahme einer Wache ebenfalls noch in ihre Träume versunken dalagen.

Gemächlich näherte sie sich dem Soldaten und fragte leise „Wann hat Jögmundur unseren Aufbruch angeordnet?" Erschrocken fuhr die Wache hoch und starrte sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bevor sich Arya mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen abwandte und zu dem befehlshabenden Vadenführer hinüber ging. Diesen Soldaten sollten sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr Wache halten lassen, wenn dieser nicht einmal wenige Stunden wach bleiben konnte.

Wären Feinde in der Nähe gewesen, sie wären im Schlaf überrascht worden. Als sie sich über Jögmundur beugte und ihn am Arm berührte um ihn zu wecken, schoss dessen Hand hoch und schloss sich schmerzhaft um ihr Handgelenk, gleichzeitig spürte die kalte Klinge eines Dolches an ihrem Hals. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück und Jögmundur sah sei einen Moment verdattert an, bevor er sie losließ und ein „Verzeit Botschafterin, ich dachte ihr wäret ein feindlicher Soldat" grummelte. Dann richtete er sich auf und stürzte im nächsten Moment auf die Wache zu. „Hab ich die nicht gesagt, wir brechen bei Sonnenaufgang auf? Damit habt ich implizieren wollen, dass du uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt weckst." Mit einem nervösen Blick sah der Wächter zu Arya hinüber, seufzte dann und meinte kleinlaut „Ich bin während der Wache eingeschlafen."

Während Jögmundur in einen Tobsuchtsanfall verfiel, der seines gleichen suchte und in dessen Verlauf ihre übrigen Begleiter senkrecht aus ihrem Schlaf hochfuhren, blickte Arya durch die Bäume hindurch und suchte nach den verräterischen Anzeichen eines Feindes, der sich dem Lager näherte. Als sie niemanden ausmachen konnte trat sie zu dem immer noch fluchenden Varden hinüber und sagte ruhig „Ich denke wir sollten aufbrechen." Mit einem letzten zornigen Blick auf den Soldaten, der unter diesem einige Zentimeter zu schrumpfen schien, nickte er und gab den anderen das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Die Sonne hatte sich inzwischen bereits weit nach Westen geneigt, als die kleine Truppe eine erneute Pause einlegte. Der Tag bis dahin war genauso eintönig verlaufen wie der vorangegangene und so war die Laune von Aryas Begleitern inzwischen auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt gesunken. Besonders verdrießlich sahen vor allem die Kull aus, die sich allen Anscheins nach auf ein paar kleine Kämpfe gefreut hatten, so jedoch bestand alles was zu tun war in Laufen und sich Verstecken.

„Wir dachten diese Mission brächte etwas Abwechslung mit sich", knurrte einer von ihnen „Aber von wegen, das hier ist noch langweiliger, als mit der Vardentruppe weiter zu ziehen und noch dazu tun mir meine Füße und Beine inzwischen so weh, dass ich keinen Schritt mehr laufen kann.", fügte ein anderer hinzu. „Das diese Mission mit viel laufen zu tun hat, war doch von Anfang an ersichtlich und ich dachte nicht, dass das Kullkriegern etwas ausmachen würde", versuchte Jögmundur diese zu beschwichtigen, doch das gelang ihm nicht wirklich.

„Du hast gut reden Mensch, sitzt den ganzen Tag auf deinem vierbeinigen Klappergestell und lässt dich durch die Gegend tragen, während wir rennen.", knurrte der erste der beiden und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und überragte so den Vardenführer um mehr als einen Kopf. Sofort sprangen die übrigen menschlichen Soldaten auf und stellten sich an die Seite ihres Anführers, die Kull reagierten in der selben weise und so starrten sich Varden und die Urgals mehrere Minuten schweigend an.

„Glaubst du vielleicht, Urgal, dass das reiten so vergnüglich ist", keifte einer der Männer zurück.

„Mir tut da unten alles weh, sodass ich kaum mehr gerade stehen, geschweige den einen Schritt laufen kann. Also haltet endlich die Klappe, sodass wir unsere Rast genießen können."

„So, dem armen Menschen tut seine unterer Hälfte weh. Mir tut alles von meinem Kopf bis zu meinen Füßen weh, also halte du die Klappe und wenn du keine Lust mehr auf reiten hast, dann können wir dein Pferd ja essen, ich habe nämlich auch Hunger und zwar auf mehr als nur auf Brot." „Was meint du Elfe, sollten die Menschen, wenn sie so große Töne spucken nicht auch lieber laufen?." Erschrocken fuhr Arya, welche die ganze Debatte nur teilnahmslos verfolgt hatte, hoch und sah zwischen den Urgals und den Menschen hin und her.

„Es wäre kaum von Vorteil, wenn die Menschen laufen müssten, denn dann werden wir noch länger brauchen um unsere Mission zu beenden, also schlage ich vor, dass sich beide Seiten nun lieber ausruhen sollten, bevor wir wieder aufbrechen und sich ihren Atem sparen."

Dann senkte sie wieder ihren Kopf und fuhr fort damit ein Bild in die Erde zu ihren Füßen zu zeichnen. Die beiden Streithähne sahen sich einen Weile lang an und schließlich wandte sich der Urgal ab und stapfte knurrend davon.

So in ihrern Zorn vertieft bemerkte keiner von ihnen den merkwürdigen Vogel, der nun schon seit geraumer Zeit über ihnen kreiste.

**...**

„_Ist das die Elfe, nach der wir suchen?"_, erkundigte sich Dorn und sandte seinem Reiter das Bild, der sich tief unter ihnen befindlichen Gruppe. _„Ja, das ist sie. Das Glück scheint uns hold zu sein mein rotschuppiger Freund. Mit den Menschen und Urgals werden wir spielend fertig, also brauchen wir uns sie nur noch zu holen und nach Uru´baen zu bringen." „Und du bist dir immer noch sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?" „Natürlich, wir haben keine andere Wahl, außerdem, wenn das Schicksal anderer Meinung wäre, hätte es uns sie nicht auf dem Präsentierteller serviert."_

Der Drache schnaubte und sah noch einmal hinunter zu der Gruppe und fragte dann_ „Wie stellst du dir unseren Angriff vor?" „Ganz einfach, du vernichtest die Menschen und Urgals und ich schnapp mir unsere Elfenfreundin."_

Der Drache schnaubte erneut und wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten und sah seinen Reiter eindringlich an. _„Sei bloß vorsichtig, denn mit Elfen ist nicht zu spaßen. Sie könnte dich möglicherweise besiegen und töten, wenn du zu unachtsam bist." „Ich bin nie unachtsam, außerdem bin ich einer der besten Schwertkämpfer. Ich bin genauso stark und schnell wie ein Elf und bin sogar Eragon mehr als ebenbürtig. Außerdem ist meine Magie stärker als die der Elfe, also wovor sollte ich Angst haben?" „Du weißt was der König gesagt hat, du sollst Magie nur im äußersten Notfall gegen einen Magier einsetzten, denn er könnte dich, sich, oder mich töten bei dem Versuch sich zu verteidigen, und du weißt, der König würde keinen dieser Ausgänge begrüßen." _

Jetzt war es Murtagh, der verärgert schnaubte und sagte dann „Ich bin weder ein kleines Kind noch ein Vollidiot, also hör auf mich wie so einen zu behandeln. Ich kriege die Elfe und damit basta. Im Übrigen solltest du auch aufpassen, dass du nicht von einem der Krieger getötet wirst."_ „Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Nun wann greifen wir an?" _„Jetzt sofort. Die Elfe läuft am Schluss der Gruppe, also fliegst du am besten von hinten auf sie zu, aber so tief, dass ich gefahrenfrei von deinem Rücken springen und sie angreifen kann. Du fliegst weiter und kümmerst dich um den Rest." Kaum hatte er geendet, legte der große rote Drache auch schon die Flügel an und ging in einen rasante Sturzflug über. Murtagh kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich krampfhaft fest, um nicht nach hinten gerissen zu werden.

Unverwandt beobachtete er die Elfe, die nun immer näher kam, doch sie hatte noch nichts bemerkt. Erst als Dorn die Flügel ausbreitete und damit eine Druckwelle in ihre Richtung aussandte fuhr sie herum und erschrak, als der riesige Drache auf sie zu raste. Sie rief ihren Gefährten etwas zu, doch Murtagh konnte nicht hören, was es war, aber diese fuhren herum. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war er von Dorns Rücken abgehoben und setzte einige Sekunden später leichtfüßig auf dem Boden auf. Er konnte Dorn noch eine Herausforderung brüllen hören, aber dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Elfe vor ihm, die inzwischen ihr Schwert gezogen hatte.

„Was willst du hier?", die Stimme der Elfe verriet keine Angst, überhaupt verriet sie gar kein Gefühl, doch ihre Augen blitzten zornig, als sie einen Schritt näher trat. „Die Frage könnte ich ebensogut zurück geben, Elfe, denn das hier ist der Boden des Imperiums, hier haben deinesgleichen nichts zu suchen." Langsam zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel. „Das Imperium hat keinerlei Existenzrecht, also kann ich sein, wo auch immer ich will." „Das glaub ich kaum, denn ich weiß schon wo du hingehen wirst, und das wird dir mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen." entgegnete er mit einem bösen Lächeln. Sie legte den Kopf schief und schien über seine Worte nachzudenken, doch konnte augenscheinlich keinen Sinn darin erkennen, also beschloss Murtagh ihr etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Nun ja, unser großer König war wohl oder übel der Ansicht, dass etwas mehr Überzeugungsarbeit von Nöten ist um Eragon nach Uru´baen zu locken." Das schien sie verstanden zu haben, den für einen Moment weiteten sich ihre Augen vor entsetzten, bevor es ihr gelang wieder eine ausdruckslose Mine aufzusetzen. Dann sagte sie kühl „Eragon würde nicht sein Leben, das von Saphira und die Freiheit ganz Alagäsias aufs Spiel setzten nur um mich zu retten." Murtagh sah sie einen Moment amüsiert an bevor er erwiderte „Du weist genauso gut wie ich, dass er kommen wird. Das bedeutet, wenn du diesen Kampf hier verlierst, dann hast du die Varden dem Untergang geweiht."

Mit den letzten Worten trat er immer näher auf sie zu und hob sein Schwert kampfbereit. Beinahe zu schnell um die Bewegung zu verfolgen sprang die Elfe nach vorne und ihr Schwert schnellte auf seinen Hals zu. Hätte er nicht in letzter Sekunde sein Schwert hochgerissen, stünde er jetzt ziemlich kopflos da. Als ihrer Schwerter aufeinander prallten zuckte Murtagh innerlich zusammen, Dorn hatte rechte gehabt, die Elfe war tatsächlich kein Gegner, den man unterschätzen sollte. Schnell sprang er einen Schritt zurück, um etwas Platz für einen Angriff zu gewinnen, doch die Elfe folgte ihm ebenso schnell und so war er gezwungen im stetigen Rückwärtsgang einer Vielzahl tödlichen Schlägen auszuweichen. Die Elfe schien keinerlei Hemmungen zu haben ihn zu töten, stellte er ernüchtert fest. Doch nicht mit mir, nach einigen weiteren Schlägen ihrerseits bot sich ihm endlich die Gelegenheit zu kontern, doch sie wich ihm aus.

Er war zwar mehr als stark genug um es mit ihr aufnehmen zu können, jedoch war sie viel schneller, als er und das machte ihm Sorgen. Sie kämpften noch eine Weile in einem stetigen Ringen um die Oberhand, bis die Elfe plötzlich unter seinem Hieb hindurch tauchte und im selben Moment durchfuhr Murtagh ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Arm. Erschrocken taumelte er zurück und bemerkte den langen Schnitt in seinem Hemd, welches sich schnell mit einer roten Flüssigkeit durchtränkte. Taub und blind vor Schmerz hätte er beinahe vergessen, wo er sich befand und wurde nur aus seiner Starre gerissen, als er vor sich ein metallisches Glitzern entdeckte. Instinktiv hechtete er zur Seite und entging so mit knapper Not einem weiteren tödlichen Streich.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten hatte er etwas Distanz zwischen sich und seine Kontrahentin gebracht und nutzte den kurzen Moment um seine Verletzung zu heilen. Dann hatte sie ihn auch schon erreicht und ein schneller, heftiger Schlag traf seine Klinge und er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel noch das rote aufblitzen seiner Klinge sehen, die sich einige Schritte entfernt in das Erdreich grub. Atemlos starrte er auch die Spitze ihres Schwertes, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Hals entfernt befand. Er schluckte und wollte zurückweichen, doch sie folgte ihm. Es war vorbei, er hatte verloren, oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Er nahm plötzlich einen roten Schatten hinter ihr war und gleich darauf war ein donnerndes Brüllen hinter der Elfe zu hören. Murtagh konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weitete und sie dann schnell herumfuhr. Ohne groß nachzudenken schnellte Murtagh vor. Mit der linken Hand drückte er ihr die Arme an die Seite und umschloß ihr rechte Handgelenk, sodass sie ihr Schwert nicht mehr benutzen konnte, seine linke Hand legte er ihr aus Mund und Kinn und hielt sie so an ihn gedrückt fest. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schloß die Augen. Der Kampf war vorbei.

Das arme einsame Review fühlt sich schrecklich und sucht dringend nach Gesellschaft.

Nein, im Ernst, woher soll ich denn sonst wissen ob die Geschichte gut ist oder nicht, denn meine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten sind leider nicht die besten. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Vorab erst einmal ein offizielles Dankeschön an Dach der Welt: Danke für deine Reviews, du bist echt klasse *riesen Freu*

Und ein großes Motz an all die Schwarzleser, ich will doch nur ein Review, keine Niere, *heul, quengel, plärr*

Egal ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

_**Kapitel 4:**_

Ihr Klinge zittert leicht, als Arya sie Murtagh an die Kehle hält. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass er so stark wäre. Doch jetzt war es vorbei, er war besiegt. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sah seine Angst. Wie gerne würde sie ihn verschonen, doch das war nicht möglich, er würde Eragon ins Verderben stürzen, ob freiwillig oder nicht, war nicht von Belang. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er wich zurück, doch dann breitete sich auf einmal ein hämisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht auf und ein donnerndes Brüllen war zu hören. Der Drache, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf und sie wirbelte herum und fand sich gleich darauf Auge in Auge mit dem riesigen, roten Feuerspucker wieder. Ein grollendes Knurren entwich dessen Kehle und Arya zog sich rasch einen Schritt zurück, Murtagh völlig vergessend. Doch sofort, mit dem Knacken eines Astes hinter ihr, wurde ihr ihr Fehler bewusst, doch bevor sie sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte schlagen sich bereits zwei Arme um sie und hielten sie fest. Erschrocken erstarrte sie einen Moment und versucht dann sich zu befreien, doch vergeblich. Sie spürte wie sich Murtagh hinter ihr entspannte, als er feststellte, dass sie zu schwach war um sich zu befreien. Ein letztes Mal bemühte sie sich ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen um ihm ihr Schwert ins Bein zu rammen, doch er hielt sie nur noch fester und verdrehte ihr Handgelenk, so dass sie mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen ihr Schwert fallen ließ. „So ist´s brav", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und sie knurrte ein Antwort, die jedoch durch die Hand auf ihrem Mund erstickt wurde. „Was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch und nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund. Ein Fehler, den sie sich sofort zunutze machte und ihren Kopf ein Stück nach vorne kippte, nur um ihn sofort wieder nach hinten schnellen zu lassen, wo er mit einem befriedigendem Knacken auf die Nase ihres Angreifers traf. Der Mann hinter ihr jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf, ließ sie jedoch nicht los. Zwar hatte sie das auch nicht erwartet, war aber dennoch etwas enttäuscht, obwohl sie so zumindest etwas von ihrem Frust abreagieren konnte. „Autsch, dafür wirst du noch bezahlen, Elfe.", fauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Was willst du machen?", erkundigte sie sich gespielt gelangweilt. „Töte mich, dass würde ich sehr begrüßen." Als Antwort lachte er nur, es war aber kein amüsiertes Lachen, sondern ein so böses, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. „Nein, kleine Elfe, ich werde dich nicht töten, denn dich am Leben zu lassen wird für dich eine wesentlich Schlimmere Strafe sein. Weist du auch warum?" „Weil ihr Eragon so nach Uru´baen locken wollt, das hast du bereits gesagt." „Oh aber nicht nur das", mit seiner freien Hand griff er ihr in die Haare und zog ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter zurück und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich hin, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Damals in Gil´ead, haben wir dich rechtzeitig rausgeholt, bevor du zu Galbatorix kamst, und er dir alle Geheimnisse der Elfen entreißen konnte. Doch jetzt ..." er schwieg und lächelte, als er sah wie sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzten weiteten. „Hab ich übrigens schon erwähnt, dass ich deinetwegen bestraft wurde, wegen eben dieser Sache? Das heißt ich bin dir ohnehin noch was schuldig, meinst du nicht?" „Du wirst noch viel härter bestraft werden, wenn Eragon Galbatorix und dich besiegt hat. Besonders, wenn er herausfindet, wie gern du Galbatorix Befehlen nachkommst." Wieder lacht er „Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass Eragon uns oder den König besiegen könnte, dann bist du dümmer als du aussiehst. Wir haben den Krüppeldrachen und seinen Reiter besiegt und wir werden auch Eragon und Saphira besiegen, sollte es je wieder zum Kampf kommen." Bei der Erwähnung von Oromis und Glaedr schossen Arya Tränen in die Augen und sie versuchte ihren Kopf abzuwenden. Doch er hielt sie fest und ein böses Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit „Oh, sind wir jetzt schon verzweifelt, Kleine, dabei bist du doch noch nicht einmal Galbatorix unter die Augen getreten. Du kannst mir glauben, er versteht sich hervorragend darauf, alle Hoffnungen zu zerschlagen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er ich Handgelenk los und fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihrem Gürtel entlang bis er ihren Dolch fand und diesen herauszog. Er besah ihn sich kurz und ließ ihn dann zu ihrem Schwert auf den Boden fallen, dann öffnete er die Schnalle des Gurtes, der ihren Köcher auf ihrem Rücken festhielt. Als auch dieser zu Boden fiel raunte er ich ins Ohr „Sonst noch irgendwelche Waffen?" Sie schüttelte, so gut das eben ging, wenn jemand deinen Kopf fixiert hält, den Kopf und er lachte erneut. „Da bin ich mir aber nicht sicher." Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und fuhr ihr mit der freien Hand den Rücken hinunter, über ihr Flanken und zog sie schließlich wieder zu sich heran. „Wie es scheint hast du die Wahrheit gesagt.", meinte er schließlich und ließ seine Hand einen Moment auf ihrem Becken ruhen. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und er lacht wieder. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Elfen solche Berührungsängste haben, doch das werden wir dir schon noch abgewöhnen." Dann schob er sie auf den Drachen zu, schob eine Hand in die Satteltaschen und förderte ein kleines Fläschchen zu tage. „Los, Mund auf, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du auf den Gedanken kommst mich mit Magie anzugreifen," dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und fügte hinzu „Nicht das du damit erfolgreicher wärest, als mit dem Schwert." Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gab sie zurück „Dann scheinen meine Chancen ja gar nicht so schlecht zu sein, schließlich habe ich dich besiegt und ohne deinen Drachen, wärest du jetzt Geierfutter."

...

Die Zornesröte schoß ihm ins Gesicht. „Glaubst du das wirklich?", zischte er und hob sie mit der Hand, die immer noch in ihren Haaren vergraben war hoch. In dem verzweifelten Versuch die damit verbundenen Schmerzen zu verringern schlossen sich ihre Hände um sein Handgelenk und sei antwortete mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. „Ich brauche das nicht zu glauben, denn ich weiß es, genauso wie du, denn sonst würdest du nicht so reagieren. Du hältst dich für so stark und mutig, doch das bist du nicht, du bist nicht mehr als ein feiger Wurm, der sich hinter Galbatorix Macht und Magie versteckt, du bist ...", doch weiter kam sei nicht, denn Murtagh ließ sie so plötzlich los, dass sie leicht taumelte und in der nächsten traf ein Schlag ihr Gesicht, der sie glatt von den Füßen riss und sie schlug mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden auf. Im nächsten Moment war er bereits über ihr. Mit einem Knie in ihrem Magen und einer Hand auf ihrem Brustkorb hielt er sie auf dem Boden fest, während seinen andere Hand wie von allein ihren Weg zu ihrer Kehle fand und zudrückte. Ihr entwich ein erstickter Schrei, als sie ihn ansah und er blickte zurück. Dich werde ich schon lernen mich zu respektieren, dachte er still bei sich, laut sagte er „Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre so ein feiger Wurm? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, welche Qualen Galbatorix mir und Dorn bereits beschert hat? Nein, du glaubst, dass Durza grausam war, oder? Aber Durza war ein unschuldiges Kind im Vergleich zu Galbatorix. Nur ein Beispiel: Kurz nachdem Dorn geschlüpft ist, hat Galbatorix aus meine Gedanken erfahren, dass ich dich und Eragon aus Gil´ead gerettet habe. In der Folge hat er Dorn, der mir damals noch nicht einmal bis zum Knie gereicht hat einen Fußtritt verpasst, dass er wie ein Ball durch den Saal geflogen ist und an die Wand geklatscht ist. Wäre Shruikan damals nicht dazwischen gegangen, er hätte ihn sicher umgebracht, nur weil ich dir damals geholfen habe. Kannst du dir diesen Schmerz vorstellen den wir empfunden haben, kannst du das? Weist du überhaupt welche Angst ich vor ihm habe? Natürlich hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass Eragon ihn besiegen wird, doch ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft, zwei Mal, wenn du dich erinnern kannst und trotz eurer Hilfe konnte er mich nicht besiegen. Und Galbatorix ist mindestens doppelt so stark wie ich. Ich weiß du willst das nicht war haben, Elfe, doch Eragon hat keine Chance, er wird zerquetscht und in den Dienst des Königs gezwungen werden. Dazu gibt es keine Alternative. Wenn ich dich nach Uru´baen gebrach habe, dann wird Eragon kommen, er wird sich ergeben und sich so zumindest eine sinnlosen Kampf sparen. Er wird ebenfalls Galbatorix Sklave und mit seiner Hilfe und deinem Wissen, werden wir nicht nur die Varden vernichten, sondern auch alle Elfen, egal in welchen Löchern sie sich verkriechen." Nachdem er geendet hatte sah er der Elfe ins Gesicht und sah ihren Blick flackern, sie sah ihn mit leicht offenem Mund an und schien nicht mehr zu atmen. Erstarrt fixierte er sie, unfähig sich zu bewegen, erst der leicht Stubser seines Drachen holte ihn wieder zurück. _„Lass sie los, Kleiner, du erwürgst sie sonst."_ Sofort nahm er seine Hände weg und kniete nun nur noch auf ihr. Er beobachtete, wie sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte und hustete, bevor sie leicht röchelnd in diese Position verharrte. Langsam, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen lehnte er sich zur Seite und hob das Fläschchen, welches er kurz zuvor hatte fallen gelassen, wieder auf. Er ließ ihr noch einen Moment um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch dann drehte er ihren Kopf wieder zu sich und ließ ihr etwas von der Flüssigkeit in den leicht geöffneten Mund laufen und zwang sie zu schlucken. Dann stand er auf und beobachtete seine Gefangene, deren Blick allmählich trüb wurde. _„Der Trank wirkt bereits"_, vermeldete Dorn kurz darauf. _„Ihre Kräfte sind bereits fast völlig blockiert."_ Die Elfe zu seinen Füßen hatte sich inzwischen auf die Seite gerollt und blickte teilnahmslos in die Ferne. Dorn trat langsam näher und schnupperte an ihr, bevor er sich neben ihr hinlegte und sagte. _„Wir sollten aufbrechen, zwar glaube ich nicht, dass wir so schnell angegriffen werden, doch es ist dennoch sicherer jetzt schon einen Vorsprung gegen Eragon und Saphira herauszuholen, du weißt, dass sie schneller fliegen kann als ich." „Wenn du meinst"_ er trat auf die Elfe zu und hob den leichten Körper hoch und legte sie über den Sattel. Da sie keinerlei Gegenwehr erkennen ließ stieg Murtagh hinterher und zog sie so zu sich hin, dass sie sicher vor ihm saß und er sie ohne große Probleme festhalten konnte. Dann erhob sich der rote Drache und breitet seine Schwingen aus. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz wuchtete er seinen massiven Körper in die Luft und stieg immer höher. _„Murtagh"_, meinte er nach einer geraumen Weile des Schweigens. _„Ja, Dorn?" „Du solltest mehr auf dein Temperament achten." „Auf mein Temperament? Und das von einem Drachen?" „Du weißt genau auf was ich hinaus will. Sie hat dich provoziert und du bist voll darauf angesprungen und hättest sie um ein Haar getötet. Sollte sie wieder ausreichende bei Bewusstsein sein, wird sie das selbe erneut versuchen, sei will, dass du sie umbringst, denn mit diesem zweifelhaften Selbstopfer, glaubt sie die, die ihr etwas bedeuten, schützen zu können. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass es ihr gelingt, auch wirst du aufpassen müssen, dass sie sich nicht selbst umbringt." „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, sie kennt mich nicht, und doch weiß sie genau, mit was sei mir weh tun kann, ich kann das nicht ignorieren." „Ich sage nicht das du das unbedingt ignorieren musst, ich sage nur, dass du sie nicht töten darfst. Sie ist eine Elfe, das bedeutet, dass sie einiges aushalten kann, doch nicht alles. Pass auf, dass du diese Grenze nicht überschreitest." „Ich werde es versuchen." _Mit diesem Versprechen schien sich der Drachen zu begnügen, denn er schwieg daraufhin und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Fliegen.

...

Nun denn, hier habt ihr ein weiteres Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

.

Da ihr allerdings den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl im letzten Kp. wohl nicht verstanden habt, (gilt für alle außer Dach der Welt, der so freundlich Reviews schreibt) muss ich euch den Zaunpfahl wohl erst auf den Kopf hauen (metaphorisch gesehen, versteht sich doch von selbst, oder.) Also ich will wissen ob euch meine Geschichte gefällt, oder nicht, denn sonst habe ich keinerlei Motivation weiter zu schreiben. *(das mein ich ernst) diabolisches Grins*

Also lasst mir doch bitttttte, bitte ein Review da. (Jetzt fang ich schon an zu betteln, wo habe ich den meinen Selbstachtung verloren) *schulterzuck* nun denn bis zum nächsten Mal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 5**_

Panisch schoß ihr wuchtiger blaugeschuppter Kopf in die Höhe und ihr erster Gedanke war _„Eragon"_ „_Was ist Saphira, ich schlafe."_ _„Hast du das gerade nicht gespürt?" _

„Nein, was?" Schnell übermittelte sie ihm das Gefühl, das sie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. _„Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie wenn du verletzt wirst_."

„Das kann aber nicht sein, Saphira, ich bin hier bei dir und zwar völlig unverletzt." _„Ja, das sehe ich selber, aber mein Gefühl irrt sich nicht, du musst verletzt worden sein."_

„_Saphira mach dich nicht lächerlich, mir geht es wunderbar und das weißt du auch, vielleicht hast du je geträumt oder halluziniert."_

„_Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst, Kleiner, ich bin nicht verrückt"_, grollte sie. _„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht, aber Menschen bilden sich auch ab und an etwas ein, wenn sie übermüdet sind, warum sollte das einem Drachen nicht auch passieren? Schließlich sind wir jetzt auch schon zwei Tage ohne Unterbrechung unterwegs gewesen und hast mich und Nasuada durch die Gegend getragen._"

„_Nein, ich bin ein Drache, und Drachen haben keine Einbildungen. Irgend etwas ist passiert, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." „Aber wieso solltest du spüren, wenn irgend jemandem etwas geschieht, du bist doch nicht wie Elva." _

„_Ich weiß, dass das komisch klingt, aber mein Instinkt sagt es mir, wir müssen irgend etwas tun." „Und was, wir sind hier mit Nasuada auf einer Mission, außerdem wissen wir noch nicht einmal, wo und wem etwas passiert ist."_

„_Ich weiß"_, gab sie kleinlaut zurück _„Du Eragon, glaubst du Glaedr hat sich schon soweit erholt, dass ich ihn um Rat fragen kann?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht, aber versuch es doch einfach einmal, wenn er nicht mit dir sprechen will, dann wird er es dir sicher klar machen."_

Mit diesen Worten verschloß Eragon seinen Geist gegen ihren und Saphira spürte, wie er es sich auf ihrem Rücken bequem machte. Warum mußte Gefährte-ihres-Geistes-und ihres-Herzens-Eragon nur immer so schlecht gelaunt sein, wenn nicht genügend wohlig-weich-und-sanft-eingehüllt-Schlaf bekam.

Missmutig streckte sie ihren Geist nach nun-nicht-mehr-golden-Glaedr aus und fragte _„Könnt ihr mich hören, Meister?" „Ja"_, kam eine dumpfe Antwort zurück.

„_Ich entschuldige mich dafür euch in eurer Trauer gestört zu haben, doch ich habe eine Frage?" „Sprich, Bjartskular" „Ich hatte soeben das Gefühl Eragon wäre schwer verletzt worden, aber das ist er gar nicht, hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?"_

Zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte schickte sie ihm das Gefühl und sie spürte wie sein Geist heftig zusammen zuckte. _„Nein, du bildest dir das nicht ein, aber es ist nicht Eragon, dessen Schmerzen du spürst." „Wer ist es dann, Meister?" _

„_Das kannst nur du wissen, junger Drache, wer hat noch einen Platz in deinem Herzen, der dem Eragons sehr nahe kommt?" _Nachdenklich schwieg sie einen Moment, bevor sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Herzen formte

„_Arya"_ Als sie das aussprach zuckten sowohl ihr Geist als auch Eragon zusammen. _„Was ist Saphira." „Die Gefühle von Schmerz und Trauer, sie gehören Arya." _Jetzt war Eragon mit einem Schlag hell wach. _„Bist du dir ganz sicher?" „Ja"_

...

Am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgestöhnt, denn alles drehte sich um sie. Wo war sie?

Sie spürte die kalte Luft, die ihr übers Gesicht strich und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie ihre Augen noch einmal schloß. Sie genoß die Dunkelheit um sich einen Moment lang und öffnete dann ihre Augen erneut. Neben ihr konnte sie breite rote Schuppen erkennen und wunderte sich einen Augenblick, neben diesen Schuppen waren viele kleine Bäumchen zu sehen, alles in allem war es ein schönes Bild, doch wo war sie.

Dann spürte sie mit einem Mal eine Bewegung und sie kippte zur Seite. „Halt hier geblieben", zischte eine kalte Stimme und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie eine Hand packte und wieder gerade hinsetzte.

Diese Stimme, dann auf einmal brach eine Flut an Erinnerungen über sie herein und lösten sogleich einen wahren Strudel aus Emotionen aus. Murtagh und Dorn, sie sollte der Köder für Eragon und Saphira sein, damit sie zu Galbatorix Sklaven werden sollten.

Ihr Atem ging mit einem Mal heftiger und sie konnte ihr Herz bis in ihren Hals klopfen hören. Wie hatte sie nur so dämlich sein können und sich gefangen nehmen lassen, und dann auch noch von Murtagh. Eragon würde kommen um sie zu retten und dann wäre alles verloren wofür sie gekämpft und gelitten hatten.

Ihr Blick glitt noch einmal in die Tiefe, die auf einmal merkwürdig verlockend wirkte. Sie lehnte sich zur Seite und wurde prompt von Murtagh abgebremst. „Na, na, meine Liebe, wer wird denn da gleich Selbstmord begehen wollen. Du glaubst doch nicht das ich dich so einfach davon kommen lasse oder?" Sie konnte seinen Brustkorb beben spüren, als er kehlig lachte.

„Weißt du was, Elfe, ich denke es ist Zeit für einen kleine Pause, meinst du nicht auch. Ich will nicht zu schnell in Uru´baen ankommen, denn ich habe wenig Interesse daran Galbatorix all zu früh wieder unter die Augen zu treten."

„Was interessiert mich das?", erwiderte sie leicht krächzend und hob ihre Hand an ihren Hals.

„Oh es scheint, da hat jemand seine Stimme wieder gefunden, zu schade."

In diesem Moment ging Dorn in den Sturzflug und Murtagh lehnte sich nach vorne und quetschte Arya zwischen sich und dem schuppigen Rücken des Drachen ein.

Sie stöhnte erschrocken auf und Murtagh, der ihre Reaktion scheinbar sehr amüsant fand lachte wieder. „Ich habe ja beinahe vergessen, dass Elfen so viel von Distanz halten."

Als Dorn, dann landete blieb er einfach auf ihr liegen. „Runter von mir knurrte sie." Er lachte nur und Arya spürte, wie aus ihrer Verzweiflung allmählich Zorn wurde. Was fällt dem eigentlich ein, tobte sie innerlich und stützte sich so gut es ging auf dem breiten Rücken des Drachen ab um sich hoch zu stemmen. Eine Aktion, die von wenig Erfolg gekrönt war und nur mit einem weiteren höhnischen Lachen belohnt wurde. Doch dann erbarmte er sich doch, griff nach ihren Handgelenken und richtete sich auf.

„Jetzt werden wir schön brav sein, nicht, denn dann muss ich dir nicht weh tun, außerdem kannst du uns sowieso nicht entkommen", meinte er nur kühl und rutschte dann seitlich hinunter und zog sie einfach mit sich.

...

Der Flug verlief ruhig und Murtagh vergass einen Augenblick lang seine Mission und das ganze drum herum, er vergass Galbatorix, die Elfe den Krieg und alles andere. Er genoss nur den Flug mit Dorn. _„Weist du was mein Freund, ich könnte ewig so mit dir fliegen." „Das freud mich zu hören, doch ich kann bald nicht mehr, wir müssen eine Pause machen" „Das werden wir, wenn sich ein geeigneter Ort zeigt." „Wie geht es der Elfe?" „Keine Ahnung, sie bewegt sich ab und zu, ich denke sie wird bald aufwachen" _

Genüsslich streckte er sich einen Moment lang und musste im nächsten Moment die Elfe festhalten, bevor sie hinunter fiel. „Halt hier geblieben"_ „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, ich denke nämlich nicht, das sie einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe überleben würde. Besonders nicht, wenn ihre Kräfte gebunden sind."_

„_Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber es ist doch gar nichts passiert." _Dorn kommentierte das nur mit Schweigen und sandte ihm gleich darauf ein Bild von einer kleinen Lichtung. _„Ich denke wir sollten dort rasten" „Ok."_

Erfreut stellte er fest, das die Elfe vor ihm mit einem Mal erstaunt die Luft ein sog. Sie schien sich wieder zu erinnern, wo sie war. Sollte sie ruhig Angst haben und sich Sorgen machen, warum sollte es ihr besser ergehen als ihm.

Mit etwas Schwung lehnte sie sich plötzlich zur Seite und er hatte einiges damit zu tun sie fest zu halten. Was sollte denn das nun wieder. Sie wollte sich doch nicht umbringen, oder? Er zog sie näher zu sich und genoss einen Moment das Gefühl ihrer Wärme bevor er zischte „Na, na, meine Liebe, wer wird denn da gleich Selbstmord begehen wollen. Du glaubst doch nicht das ich dich so einfach davon kommen lasse oder?" und dann lachte er. Es machte ihm unglaublich viel Spaß sie zu ärgern. Und das sie verärgert war spürte er.

Unter seinem Arm, der noch immer um ihren Körper lag spürte er wie sie ihre Muskeln anspannte. „Weißt du was, Elfe, ich denke es ist Zeit für einen kleine Pause, meinst du nicht auch. Ich will nicht zu schnell in Uru´baen ankommen, denn ich habe wenig Interesse daran Galbatorix all zu früh wieder unter die Augen zu treten."

„Was interessiert mich das?", erwiderte sie leicht krächzend und hob ihre Hand an ihren Hals.

„Oh es scheint, da hat jemand seine Stimme wieder gefunden, zu schade."

In diesem Moment ging Dorn in einen rasanten Sturzflug über und er lehnte sich nach vorne um sich und die Elfe im Sattel zu halten. Mit Freuden stellte er das Entsetzten der Elfe fest, sie schien seine Nähe zu verabscheuen, doch das interessierte ihn nicht im geringsten, denn er hatte Gefallen an ihr gefunden. . „Ich habe ja beinahe vergessen, dass Elfen so viel von Distanz halten.", kommentierte er ihr Verhalten lachend.

Nur um sie noch weiter zu reizen bewegte er sich keinen Zentimeter, auch dann nicht, als Dorn schon längst wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. „Runter von mir" knurrte sie im nächsten Augenblick doch er kommentierte auch das nur mit einem Lachen. Und nahm daraufhin ihren verzweifelten Versuch war ihn von sich herunter zu bekommen. Er leiß sie noch einen Moment zappeln, bevor er auf einen warnenden Gedanken Dorns hin ihre Handgelenke ergriff und sich von ihr erhob.

Triumphierend murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. „Jetzt werden wir schön brav sein, nicht, denn dann muss ich dir nicht weh tun, außerdem kannst du uns sowieso nicht entkommen" und zog sie gleich darauf mit sich zu Boden. Dort angekommen kämpfte er einen Moment mit dem Gleichgewicht, bevor er sicher stand.

Der Elfe erging es weniger glücklich den sie taumelte und fiel dann gegen ihn. „So, so, wir suchen also doch meine Nähe oder?", fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Und sie sprang zu Antwort so weit wie möglich von ihm weg, was ihn jedoch nur dazu veranlasste sie wieder zurück zu ziehen.

„Ich meine mich klar ausgedrückt zu haben, als ich sagte du sollst brav sein. Ich werde sonst zu weniger freundlichen Mitteln greifen müssen." Er beobachtete, dass sie sich noch etwas in seinem Griff wand, dann jedoch jeglichen Widerstand aufgab und sich von ihm zu einem Baum schieben ließ.

„Setz dich dort hin und beweg dich nicht weg, verstanden?"

Dann ging er zu einem andern Baum und machte es sich dort bequem.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kapitel 6**_

„Setz dich dort hin und beweg dich nicht weg, verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten stieß Murtagh sie zu einem Baum und stolzierte dann davon, um es sich an einem anderen Baum bequem zu machen.

Missmutig beobachtete Arya wie sich Murtagh zwischen einigen großen Wurzeln fallen ließ und sogleich die Augen schloß. „Da ist jemand aber sehr vertrauensselig", dachte Arya leise bei sich und beobachtete ihn. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie erschöpft er war und sie wunderte sich einen Moment, ob das wohl ihr Verdienst war.

In Gedanken glitt sie wieder zu ihrem Kampf zurück. Ja, Murtagh war tatsächlich ziemlich am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen, sonst hätte sie ihn letztendlich wohl nicht so leicht besiegen können. Sie grummelte leicht vor sich hin, wie hatte sie dann nur so leichtsinnig sein können und den Drachen vergessen. Jetzt im nachhinein ärgerte sie das noch vielmehr, sie fühlte sich in ihrem Stolz angegriffen, bei dem Gedanken von einem Menschen, und noch dazu von so einem arroganten gefangen worden zu sein.

So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Natürlich, da war Durza gewesen, aber der war auch ein Schatten gewesen, aber Murtagh. Nein, das war ein Zustand, den sie dringend ändern musste, doch wie nur. So wie sie die Situation einschätzen konnte, hatte Murtagh ihre Waffen nicht mitgenommen und an die seinigen käme sie wohl nur sehr schwer heran.

Sollte sie also lieber versuchen gleich wegzurennen, absolut unbewaffnet, selbst ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten beraubt? Wie weit käme sie wohl, wenn sie ungeschützt durch das Imperium liefe mit einem Drachen auf den Fersen? Nicht allzu weit grob geschätzt. Und wohin sollte sie laufen? Zurück zu den Varden? Jetzt da Eragon nicht dort war, wäre es wohl absolut töricht zu ihnen zurückzukehren, denn dann würden Dorn und Murtagh nicht nur sie wieder einfangen, sondern nebenbei auch gleich ihre Feinde zerschmettern.

Sie könnte versuchen zu den Elfen zu gelangen, allerdings befanden diese sich ihres Wissens nach immer noch ziemlich auf der anderen Seite des Imperiums. Um zu ihnen zu gelangen würde sei noch mehr Soldaten überwinden müssen und Dorn und Murtagh hätten sicher noch leichteres Spiel. Allerdings stand es außer Frage, dass sie einen Fluchtversuch wagen musste, denn wenn Eragon sich ihretwegen in Gefahr brächte, mehr als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte, dann würde sie sich das nie verzeihen, auch wenn sie das möglicherweise überhaupt nicht mehr erleben würde.

Vielleicht konnte sie versuchen ins Beorgebirge zu fliehen, wenn sie es bis dort schaffen würde, wäre sie halbwegs sicher. Denn wer konnte sich in den dichten Wälder wohl besser zurecht finden als eine Elfe? Ein Drache mit Sicherheit nicht, sie hatte gesehen wie schlecht Saphira in den Wäldern zurecht kam, sie war viel zu groß und mit ihren Flügeln blieb sie immer wieder in den Ästen von Bäumen hängen, Dorn würde es dort sicher nicht besser gehen.

Und was Murtagh anging, das sie ihm dort entkommen konnte, daran hatte sie nicht den leisesten Zweifel. Blieb nur noch die Frage, wie sie dort hinkommen sollte. Sie wusste, dass sie die Strecke möglicherweise durchlaufen konnte, auch wenn sie das wohl an ihre Grenzen bringen würde. Auch wusste sie aber, dass Dorn schneller fliegen, als sie laufen konnte, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie einen möglichst großen Vorsprung brauchte.

Bis sie diese Frage geklärt hatte, stand ein Fluchtversuch völlig außer Frage, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Murtagh, sollte sie ihm einmal davongelaufen sein, nicht mehr so unbekümmert mit ihr umgehen würde.

Nachdenklich hob sie den Kopf und lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen ihres Problems. Er schien tatsächlich zu schlafen. Sei schnaubte einmal leise und zog damit sogleich die Aufmerksamkeit der Drachen auf sich, der sie aus seine großen rubinfarbenen Augen anblickte. Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob er wohl wütend war, diesen Eindruck erweckte bereits die Farbe seiner Augen, doch es war wohl eher Sorge, Trauer und Nachdenklichkeit.

Der Arme war auch nicht zu beneiden, in der Gewalt von Galbatorix und in der immerwährenden Gegenwart von Murtagh.

„_Du denkst darüber nach, wie du uns wieder entkommen kannst, oder Elfe?",_ Erschrocken sah Arya den Drachen an. Doch sie erschrak nicht über seine Worte, sondern darüber wie sie gesprochen wurden. Noch nie hatte sie eine so unendliche Traurigkeit aus einer Stimme heraus gehört wie bei diesem jungen Drachen.

„_Ich denke das ist offensichtlich"_, antwortete sie ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Der Drache nickte einmal kurz und schlich nach einem kurzen Blick auf Murtagh zu ihr hinüber und legte sich so neben sie , das eines seiner Augen auf sie gerichtet war.

„_Ich spüre, dass du Eragon und Saphira sehr gerne magst"_, fuhr Dorn fort und beobachtete sie weiter. _„Du musst mich und Murtagh abgrundtief hassen, jetzt nachdem wir dich gefangen haben und gegen Eragon verwenden werden, oder?"_ Arya horchte einen Moment in sich hinein und antwortete dann absolut ehrlich. _„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht Dorn, du kannst nichts dafür was mit dir geschieht und zu was du gezwungen wirst. Ich empfinde nur Mitleid für dich."_

Für eine Sekunde glaubte Arya Hoffnung in den traurigen Augen des Drachen zu sehen, doch das verschwand sogleich wieder und er sagte _„Ich glaube dir nicht, sie alle hassen mich und sie werden mich, wenn der Krieg gewonnen wird mit der größten Freude hinrichten, denn so viele sind bereits durch mich gestorben. Nein, niemand empfindet Mitleid für mich, alle hassen sie mich. Die Varden, weil ich Galbatorix diene, die Zwerge, weil Murtagh ihren König getötet hat und die Elfen, weil ich ihren Drachen getötet habe."_ Mit diesen Worten entwich dem Drachen ein trauriges Winseln und er sah sie nur noch verzweifelter an, als erhoffte er sich von ihr eine Lösung für seine Probleme.

In dem verzweifelten Wunsch den Drachen etwas Mut zu geben wechselte sie in die alte Sprache und sagte _„Was ich zuvor gesagt habe ist war, ich hasse dich nicht und auch mein Volk hasst dich nicht, Dorn, auch mein Volk empfindet Mitleid mit dir und würde alles dafür tun dich und das letzte Ei zu retten, dessen solltest du dir immer bewusst sein. Ich sorge mich um dein Wohlergehen genauso, wie um das von Saphira, auch wenn das wesentlich schwerer ist, da du dazu gezwungen bist mein Feind zu sein."_

Dorn quiekte glücklich und wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz und ein kaum gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte Dorn, „Sie sorgt sich um mich, um mich ihren Feind und die Elfen wollen mich nicht um jeden Preis umbringen", jubilierte er innerlich. Arya beobachtete ihn dabei und sie freute sich für den Drachen. Wie schrecklich musste es sein mit den Glauben aufzuwachsen, dass er nur töten konnte und wenn er damit aufhörte selbst getötet zu werden und innerlich schwor sie sich dafür zu sorgen, dass wenn sie den Krieg gewinnen würden, dass sie ihr möglichstes tun würde um den Drachen zu schützten. Sollte sie dann noch leben.

Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Arya beobachten wie Murtagh aus seinem Schlaf hochschrak, als der Schwanz seines Drachen unmittelbar neben ihm auf den Boden krachte. „Himmel noch mal, Dorn willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken?", fluchte Murtagh sogleich. Ob der Drache etwas antwortete bekam Arya nicht mit, doch Murtagh drehte sich einen Moment später wieder zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

„_Du bist um deinen Reiter wirklich nicht zu beneiden"_, kommentierte Arya, als sich der Drache wieder ihr zuwandte. _„Du musst Murtagh verstehen, er steht unter einem immensen Druck denn Galbatorix ist nicht zimperlich, wenn wir versagen, außerdem hasst er es herum kommandiert zu werden und dann muss er sich jetzt auch noch mit einer mürrischen Elfe herumschlagen, von der er ausgeht, dass sie ihn im Schlaf umbringt weil ich nicht richtig aufpasse."_

„_Das ist noch lange keine Begründung für ein solches Verhalten, besonders nicht seinem Drachen gegenüber." „Eigentlich solltest du froh sein, wenn er seine Wut an mir auslässt und nicht an dir"_ erwiderte Dorn amüsiert und wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. _„Du solltest sehr vorsichtig sein mit Murtagh, denn er kann ziemlich unberechenbar und jähzornig sein, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt."_

Beinahe reflexartig fasste sich Arya an den Hals und schluckte. _„Genau darauf will ich hinaus, es mag mir vielleicht möglich sein ihn davon abzuhalten dich zu töten, aber er wird dich verletzten, wenn du ihn provozierst. In dieser Hinsicht ist er immer noch wie ein Welpe, auf dem unablässig herum gehakt wurde, sobald er einen Schwächeren findet, wir er sich an diesem abreagieren."_

„_Ich habe nie etwas anderes als die Wahrheit gesagt und daran werde ich nichts ändern, wenn er mich provoziert." „Das mag sein, aber die Wahrheit schmerzt am gewaltigsten. Es wäre am besten, wenn du seine Provokationen einfach ignorierst, dann lässt er dich vielleicht in Ruhe"_

Nachdenklich nickte Arya. Nachdem der Drache daraufhin schwieg lehnte sie sich an den Baum um ein wenig zu dösen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kapitel 7**_

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und gerade noch war der leuchtend rote Ball im Westen zu erkennen, der unaufhörlich hinter dem Horizont versank. Das Naturschauspiel, dass sich hier am Himmel abzeichnete war nur als eindrucksvoll und unendlich schön zu bezeichnen. Befände sich Arya nicht in einer so prekären Lage, sie hatte den Eindruck sie könnte glatt ins Schwärmen kommen.

Doch nach Schwärmen war ihr im Moment wirklich nicht zu Mute. Seit ihrem Gespräch mit dem jungen Drachen hatte sie unaufhörlich den Himmel beobachtet und über das Gespräch nachgedacht. Oberflächlich betrachtet wirkte Dorn bereits wie Saphira relativ erwachsen, aber jetzt, nachdem er ihr einen großen Teil seines Seelenlebens anvertraut hatte, wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war.

Er war verängstigt und sehnte sich nach Schutz und Sicherheit, wie es jedes Kind tat. Ja der furchteinflößende Dorn war tatsächlich noch kaum dem Welpenalter entwachsen und um so schlechter fühlte sich Arya bei dem Gedanken, dass sie alles daran setzten würde um ihnen zu entkommen. Was würde sie wohl für eine Strafe erwarten?

Sie wusste, dass sie sich das lieber nicht ausmalen sollte, doch sie sorgte sich um den Drachen, wäre sie nicht noch besorgter um das Schicksal ganz Alagäsias und ganz besonders um Eragon und Saphira, sie hätte es möglicherweise in Erwägung gezogen um des jungen Drachens willen von einer Flucht abzusehen.

Doch diese Möglichkeit verbot sie sich. Sie konnte nicht ändern was mit Dorn geschah, also verdrängte sie die Gedanken. Was Murtagh anging, dieser war ihr im Gegenzug völlig egal. Er mochte ein schweres Leben haben, und doch oder vielmehr gerade deswegen genoss er die Macht die er erhalten hatte. Jetzt, da sie gerade darüber nachdachte glaubte sie sich zu erinnern, dass Eragon etwas ähnliches nach der Schlacht über der brennenden Steppe bemerkt hatte.

Sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er gesagte hätte, dass Murtagh sich an seinem Leid erfreut hatte, nachdem er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Morzan sein Vater wäre, und das er seine Macht zur Schau gestellt hatte, als er den Zwergenkönig tötete. Auch hatte er es zuerst auf einen fürchterlichen Kampf zwischen ihm und Eragon ankommen lassen, nur um ihn dann gedemütigt zurückzulassen. Auch wenn Arya ihm gegenüber dafür eine gewisse Dankbarkeit empfand.

Trotz allem sie wusste, dass sowohl Eragon als auch Nasuada immer noch an das Gute in ihm glaubten, doch sie hegte Zweifel. Berechtigt und schwerwiegende Zweifel. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie berauschend das Gefühl der Macht für einen geschlagenen Jungen sein konnte. Sie fürchtete, dass Murtagh noch mehr gefallen daran finden könnte und dann, dann würde es noch schwerer werden.

Mit einem Seufzer wandte sie ihren Blick Murtagh zu, der sie scheinbar schon eine ganze Weile amüsiert betrachtet hatte ihr nun ein herablassendes Lächeln schenkte. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung bemerkte Arya jedoch unter all seiner zur Schau getragenen Arroganz wie erschöpft er war. Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen mit einem nicht minder arroganten Lächeln und setzte unschuldig hinterher

„Du wirkst ziemlich _müde_ Murtagh, vielleicht solltest du noch eine Weile schlafen."

Rums, das schien gesessen zu haben, den ihm schoß das Blut ins Gesicht und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer haßerfüllten Fratze.

„Du siehst kaum besser aus, Elfe, ich würde sagen ich könnte dich mit Leichtigkeit noch einmal besiegen."

Satt zu antworten behielt sie ihr Lächeln bei und starrte dann wieder in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir.", schnaubte er wütend von der anderen Seite der Lichtung her.

Leise lächelte sie in sich hinein. Ihr Plan war gefährlich, und dennoch wohl ihre einzige Chance und jetzt bot sich ihr dazu die optimale Gelegenheit, da Dorn freundlicherweise jagen geflogen war.. Also ignorierte sie ihn weiter, denn sie hatte einen großen Vorteil. Er wusste nicht, dass der Trank, den er ihr verabreicht hatte nicht mehr wirkte. Wenigsten hatte Durza einen Vorteil mit sich gebracht: Sie war den Trank gewohnt.

**...**

Er unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen, er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, doch jeder seiner Muskeln schmerzte. Durch Galbatorix Magie war es ihm zwar möglich genau so schnell und stark wie ein Elf zu agieren, dennoch hatte das ganze einen kleinen Haken. Er hatte immer noch seine menschlichen Muskeln, die für einen solche Überstrapation nicht ausgelegt waren.

Angestrengt versuchte er sich in einen einigermaßen aufrechte Sitzposition zu manövrieren, doch das jagte nur einen weitere Welle Schmerz durch seinen geschundenen Körper. Verdammte Elfe fluchte er in Gedanken, dass ist alles ihre Schuld, warum musste sie sich auch gegen ihn wehren und hatte sich nicht widerstandslos fangen lassen. Doch das war wohl zuviel verlangt gewesen.

Gleich darauf hätte er sich am liebsten in den Hintern getreten für einen solch dämlichen Kommentar, der ihm nur ein amüsiertes Schnauben seines Drachen einbrachte. Mit einem weiteren unterdrückten Stöhnen gelang es ihm sich vernünftig hinzusetzen und sah dann zu der Elfe hinüber. Ihr Blick war ausdruckslos, bestenfalls gelangweilt.

Da hat sich aber jemand schnell mit seiner Gefangenschaft abgefunden. Er grinste ist wohl Macht der Gewohnheit bei ihr. In diesem Moment drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Beinahe reflexartig verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem triumphalen Feixen, doch das schien sie nicht im geringsten zu stören, ganz im Gegenteil, es schien sie zu amüsieren, denn sie lächelte zurück und vermerkte dann mit fast besorgtem Tonfall.

„Du wirkst ziemlich müde Murtagh, vielleicht solltest du noch eine Weile schlafen."

Doch ihr Blick verriet, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte. Was fällt der eigentlich ein, ist sie sich nicht bewusst, in welche Lage sie sich befindet?

„_Ich denke sie weiß genau in welcher Lage sie sich befindet. Es ist kaum zu übersehen wie geschwächt du bist, lass dich bloß nicht provozieren."_, bemerkte Dorn warnend.

„_Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mir das gefallen lasse, oder?"_, tobte er zurück und keifte gleich darauf.

„Du siehst kaum besser aus, Elfe, ich würde sagen ich könnte dich mit Leichtigkeit noch einmal besiegen."

Ihm war, als verbreiterte sich ihr Lächeln noch, doch dann sah sie weg, betrachtete den Himmel weiter und ... ignorierte ihn. IHN, was soll das, hab sie gefangen genommen, sie hat mich gefälligst zu beachten.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir.", fauchte er wütend. Doch sie grinste nur noch weiter vor sich hin, es schien ihr sichtlich Spaß zu machen sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Nah warte, das werden wir gleich ändern.

Wenig anmutige, genauer gesagt steif und stöhnend, sprang er auf seine Füße und ... stolperte sogleich über eine Wurzel, was der Elfe, die ihn scheinbar aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ein herzliches Lachen entlockte.

„Niemand lacht Murtagh Morzanssohn aus.", fauchte er und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„_Lass das lieber, du weißt nicht was sie vorhat."_

„_Was soll sie schon groß vorhaben? Sie macht sich über mich lustig und das werde ich mir nicht bieten lassen."_

„_Aber Murtagh warte wenigstens bis ich wieder von meinem Jagdausflug zurück bin. In deinem gegenwärtigen Zusand könnte sie dich vielleicht besiegen."_

„_Pff, ich bin stärker als sie, außerdem ist sie von unserem Kampf mindestens genauso erschöpft wie ich und sie hat die Droge intus. Sie ist keine Gefahr für mich und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich bring sie schon nicht um. Ich bring ihr nur ein paar Manieren bei."_

„_Murtagh",_ die Stimme seines Drachen klang nun fast panisch und er konnte durch dessen Augen sehen, dass er den Rückflug antrat. _„Murtagh bleib bloß weg von der Elfe, ich bin mir sicher sie hat etwas vor. Wart bis ich da bin und dich beschützen kann."_

„_Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht und du brauchst mich nicht immerwährend zu bevormunden. Ich weiß schon was ich tue."_

Und mit diesen Worten brach er die Gedankenverbindung zu seinem Drachen ab und trat vor die Elfe. Sie hatte sich nicht wegbewegt und starrte immer noch in den Himmel und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten ihm die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Wütend trat er zu und spürte befriedigend wie sein Fuß ihre Seite traf.

Entweder hatte sie nicht mit einer Attacke gerechnet, oder sein Tritt war tatsächlich derart heftig gewesen, dass es sie mit einem schmerzhaften Keuchen zur Seite riss. Zufrieden beugte er sich über sie, doch dann erschrak er. Er sah keine Furcht in ihrem Gesicht nur ein triumphierendes Grinsen.

Schneller, als es für sein Auge wahrnehmbar war schoss ihre Hand hervor und griff nach seinem Dolch. Mit nackter Panik versuchte er auszuweichen, doch das kalte Metall grub sich bereits in seinen Oberschenkel.

Eine unfassbare Welle des Schmerzes überrollte ihn und er nahm nur noch am Rande seiner Sinne wahr wie Dorn panisch aufbrüllte und die Elfe sich vor seinen stürzenden Körper wegrollte bevor die Dunkelheit ihn umfing.

Hier das nächste Kp. ich hoffe es findet gefallen


	8. Chapter 8

**Vielen herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviewer *schulterklopf* und ein freundlicher Hinweis an die lieben Schwarzleser *strenger Blick* ich freu mich auch über eure Statements.**

Kapitel 8

Innerlich jubilierend beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Murtagh sich aufrappelte. Sie konnte mehr als deutlich sehen, wie müde und gequält er dreinblickte, als er endlich stand und zornig auf sie zu schritt. Dabei achtete er wohl nicht sonderlich wo er hintrat, den schon im nächsten Moment lag er der Länge nach auf dem Boden und Arya musste schwer mit sich ringen um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Niemand lacht über Morzans Sohn", fauchte er. Sie bemerkte wie er sich wutschnaubend aufrichtete und die letzten Schritte auf sie zutrat. Sie sah demonstrativ weiter in die Ferne und ignorierte ihn. Dann, mit einem Mal traf sie ein stechender Schmerz in der Seite und sie kippte beinahe vornüber.

Autsch, das hat echt weh getan, dachte sie einen Moment, bevor sie den Dolch an seinem Gürtel entdeckte und ein diabolisches Grinsen ihr Gesicht bedeckte. Sie blieb einen Moment liegen und spürte sofort, wie sich Murtagh über sie beugte.

Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte sie gewünschtes Objekt in der Hand und dieses bohrte sich gleich darauf in Murtaghs Bein.

Dieser stöhnte erschrocken auf und schien zugleich noch nicht richtig realisiert zu haben, was gerade geschehen war, denn im nächsten Moment war sie gezwungen sich zur Seite zu rollen, denn sonst wäre sie unter ihm begraben worden.

Als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte, warf sie einen Blick auf Murtagh, der nun Bewegungslos am Boden vor ihr lag. War er bewusstlos? Von einer eigentlich relativ kleine Wunde für einen Reiter? Es sah fast so aus. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich den Dolch in den Gürtel. Den würde sie mit Sicherheit noch brauchen.

Damit wandte sie sich dem Beorgebirge zu, das man selbst von hier aus noch am Horizont erkennen könnte, wäre es noch hell. Aber sie benötigte nicht viel Licht um sich zu orientieren, die Sterne über ihr würden ausreichen um ihr den Weg zu weisen und der Mond würde ihr den Weg leuchten.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Murtagh verschwendend lief sie eilends los, sie wollte schließlich um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie bereits jetzt auf Dorn traf. Zwar war sie sich sicher, dass es früher oder später wieder zu einem Aufeinandertreffen kommen würde, doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt vertraute sie darauf, dass Dorn zu seinem Reiter zurückkehrte um ihn zu schützten, bis er wieder geheilt war.

Dies würde ihr mit Sicherheit den nötigen Vorsprung verschaffen, um sicher ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Murtagh nicht so geschwächt war, dass ihn die Wunde, die sie ihm verpasst hatte, töten würde. Das wäre gar nicht gut.

Natürlich wäre es gut für Eragon und die Varden, aber mit Sicherheit nicht für Dorn und erst recht nicht für sie. Sie konnte keinen vor Wut und Raserei tobenden Drachen brauchen, der völlig blind vor Hass hinter ihr her war, um den Tod seines Begleiters zu rächen. Nein, beim besten Willen, das brauchte sie auf gar keinen Fall.

Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken begann sie zu rennen. Immer nur ein Ziel vor Augen, sie musste es schaffen.

...

Schmerz, stechend-beißend-Schmerz pochte in seinem Bein, als er so schnell wie möglich auf die Lichtung, auf der sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, zuflog. Warum hatte stur-und-nie-hören-Murtagh nur nicht auf ihn gehört. Er rot-und-feurig-Flammen-spuckend-Dorn hatte es ihm doch gesagt. Zwei-Beine-spitze-Ohren-Elfe hatte etwas vor.

Er hatte es genau gewusst. Aber nein zwei-Beine-runde-Ohren-Mensch hatte mal wieder nicht auf ihn gehört. Wenigstens lebte Gefährte-seines-Herzens-und-seines-Geistes-Murtagh noch. Wenn er daran dachte wie leicht sie ihm spitz-und-kalt-Dolch in pochend-Herz hätte stecken können schauderte er. Niemals mehr würde er ihn alleine lassen, das schwor er sich zum wiederholten Male.

Wie leichtsinnig mit-roter-Klinge-Murtagh gewesen war, nicht einmal durchsichtig-Schild hatte er um sich gelegt. Die Macht, die ihm grausam-und-wahnsinnig-Galbatorix gegeben hatte, stieg ihm wohl zu Kopf. Schwarz-und-riesig-Shurikan hatte ihn, Dorn, gewarnt, dass zwei-Beine, egal ob groß oder klein oder runde Ohren oder nicht, sie alle vertrugen keine Macht.

Nur alt-und-mächtig-mit-weiten-Schwingen-und-feurigem-Atem-Drachen sollten Macht haben, denn tiefsitzend-Weisheit konnte damit umgehen.

Vor ihm kam nun endlich grün-und-hölzern-Wald in Sicht und so setzte er langsam zur Landung an.

Nachdem seine Füße auf hart-und-trocken-Erde aufgesetzt hatte, stapfte er sofort zu Murtagh hinüber und begutachtete die Verletzung. Rot-und-warm-Blut breitete sich allmählich über dem Boden und über Murtaghs Hose aus, also neigte Dorn den Kopf zu seinem Sattel und riss dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck eine der Satteltaschen heraus, sodass eine schimmernde Kugel zu Boden fiel.

Leuchtend-undmagisch-Heilkugel, nah Dorn vorsichtig ins Maul und setzte sie dann auf Murtaghs Bein. Fasziniert beobachtete der Drache wie sich die Wunde schloß und nach kurzer Zeit sein Reiter die Augen aufschlug.

„Was, was ist passiert", fragte er schlaftrunken.

„_Du hast nicht auf mich gehört, Kleiner. Du bist geschwächt auf die Elfe zu und sie hat dich mit deinem eigenen Dolch angegriffen."_

„Autsch, mein Bein. Verdammt wieso passiert mir nur immer so etwas?"

„_Weil du manchmal ziemlich unachtsam und selbst überschätzend sein kannst. Hättest du auf mich gehört, dann wäre das nicht passiert und die Elfe wäre auch nicht entkommen."_

„Sie ist entkommen." Ruckartig fuhr er hoch, wurde aber sanft durch die große Schnauze seines Drachen auf die Erde zurück gedrängt.

„_Immer langsam mein Freund. Natürlich ist sie geflohen, warum sollte sie auch nicht, schließlich hast du ihr auch die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu gegeben. Du solltest dem Himmel danken, dass du überhaupt noch lebst, Murtagh. Wenn sie gewollt hätte, dann hätte sie dich ohne größeren Aufwand auch töten können."_

„Du hast recht, warum hat sie es nicht getan? Es wäre für sie sicherlich von Vorteil gewesen."

„_Das mag sein, doch ich glaube tief in ihrem Inneren weiß sie, dass wir das alles hier nicht freiwillig tun. Sie hatte möglicherweise Mitleid mit uns."_

„Pff, Mitleid. Hätte sie mich mal lieber gleich umgebracht, denn jetzt werde ich sie wieder einfangen und an Galbatorix übergeben."

„_Ich bin jedenfalls sehr froh, dass sie es nicht getan hat. Und du wirst JETZT nirgendwo hingehen, denn du wirst dich erst einmal ausruhen, verstanden."_

„Aber, sie wird so einen gewaltigen Vorsprung erlangen"

„_Aber keinen, denn ein Drache nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder aufholen könnte."_

„Das mag schon sein, aber ich würde mich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn wir sie wieder hier haben."

„_Wir werden sie schnell wieder in unserer Gewalt haben, doch versprich mir vorher noch eines: Lass sie in Ruhe, wenn wir sie wieder haben. Sie hat es nicht verdient, dass du deine albernen Spielchen mit ihr spielst."_

„Das sind keine albernen Spielchen, mir war langweilig, außerdem wird man diese blasierten Elfen doch mal ein wenig aufziehen dürfen, oder? Mal abgesehen davon, sie hat mich geärgert, beim letzten Mal."

„_Das hat sie, und du bist auf sie hereingefallen, wie ein Welpe."_

Darauf antwortete Murtagh nicht mehr sondern ließ nur noch ein empörtes Schnauben hören, bevor er endgültig die Augen schloß und Dorn sich um ihn herum zusammenrollte.

**Ich freu mich riesig wenn ihr mir schreibt wie ihr es fandet.**

**Glg eure justreaderr**


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo erst Mal, hier also mein neuestes Kapitel, ich gebe zu es hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert *schuldbewusster Blick*, aber dafür ist es auch etwas länger als seine Vorgänger. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 9**

**Setzt 3 Tage nach dem letzten Kapitel ein. Arya erreicht gerade das Beor-Gebirge.**

Die Sonne stand gerade im Zenit und schien unbarmherzig auf die ohnehin schon ausgedörrte Ebene herab. Vor Arya erhob sich nun endlich das massive Beor-Gebirge und zu dessen Fuße lagen bereits die ersten Ausläufe des dichten Gebirgswaldes, der nicht nur Sicherheit, in gewissem Maße, sondern vor allem Schatten versprach.

Die letzten Tage waren, wie bereits vorhergesehen anstrengend gewesen. Sehr anstrengend um genau zu sein und hatten selbst sie an ihre Grenzen gebracht. Sie verlangsamte einen Augenblick lang ihre Schritte und wandte sich um.

Weit hinter ihr lag inzwischen die Stelle, an der sie Murtagh entkommen war. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr improvisierte Plan so hervorragend aufgegangen war. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, das Murtagh, der doch in seinem Leben so vielen Gefahren, Hinterhalten und Intrigen ausgesetzt war, sich von ihr täuschen lassen würde. Doch das hatte er. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, war er auf sie hereingefallen.

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, im Endeffekt war es ihr egal, Hauptsache sie war entkommen. Auch dankte sie es dem Himmel, dass Dorn sich wie von ihr gehofft verhalten hatte und anstatt ihr nachzujagen sich zuerst zu seinem Gefährten begeben hatte. So war es ihr möglich gewesen sich einen respektablen Vorsprung zu erarbeiten, den such der wesentlich schneller Drache nicht allzu schnell aufzuholen vermochte.

Nur zur Sicherheit glitt ihr Blick wie schon die Tage zuvor suchend über den Himmel. Doch diese war genau so wie er gehörte. Strahlend blau und weit und breit kein roter Schimmer zu sehen, der ihr gleich einem Warnlicht die Gefahr anzeigte. Nein, der Himmel war gänzlich Dorn-frei und das war auch gut so.

Mit einigen wenigen Schnellen Schritten überwand sie die letzten Distanz zwischen sich und dem Wald und tauchte dann in das beruhigende Grün, ihrer geliebten Bäume ein. Dort, gleich am Fuße des ersten Baumes blieb sie stehen und starrte zurück in die Ebene. Sie hatte es geschafft.

Sie sog die frisch Luft ein uns schloß die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der schon seit dem gestrigen Tage immer wieder an- und abschwellend durch ihren gepeinigten Körper pulsierte.

Es war ihr kaum mehr möglich zu sagen welche der Schmerzen von ihrer Flucht stammten und welche als Spätfolgen ihres Kampfes mit Murtagh zutage traten. Doch eines wusste sie mit Sicherheit die Ereignisse des vorangegangenen Tages waren mit Sicherheit nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen.

***Rückblende***

Der Vollmond stand bereits hoch am Himmel und tauchte die hügelige Landschaft in ein sanftes silbernes Licht. Die Welt um Arya herum wirkte so friedlich, dass sie ihre gegenwärtige Situation beinahe vergessen hätte können. Lautlos schlüpfte sie in die völlige Dunkelheit des vor ihr liegenden Waldes und lief den schmalen Pfad entlang, der sich durch eben diesen schlängelte.

Nach einigen hundert Schritt jedoch erstarrte sie plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung. Vor sich sah sie mit einem Mal eine lange Reihe Lichter den Weg heraufkommen und sie wusste nur zu gut, was sich wohl unterhalb dieser Lichter verbarg. Sie schluckte.

Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und begann fieberhaft nach einem geeigneten Versteck zu suchen. Ob Busch, Baum oder Fels war ihr hierbei zwar ziemlich gleich, doch das änderte nichts an der unpässlichen Umgebung. Abgesehen von einigen windigen Sträuchern und einigen dünnen Bäumen war weit und breit – nichts.

Mit einem genervten Schnauben fuhr sie herum und rannte den Pfad zurück bis sie an einer kleinen Lichtung ankam. Dort steuerte sie umgehend die gewaltige, alte Eiche an, die das Zentrum der Lichtung markierte. Hinter dieser ging sie in Deckung und wartete.

Eine lange Zeit hörte die nichts, doch dann mit einem Mal vernahm sie die dumpfen Tritte der schweren Soldatenstiefel auf dem trockene Waldboden. Sie harrte weiter still hinter ihrem Stamm aus und verfolgte gespannt das Näherkommen der Soldaten. Sie wollte gerade aufatmen, als eine schnappende Stimme rief:

„HALT! Hier schlagen wir unser Lager für die Nacht auf."

Arya rutschte das Herz in die Hose und erschrocken huschte ihr Blick über das umstehende Gebüsch auf der Suche nach einem passende Fluchtweg. Doch da war keiner. Was hatte sie nur verbrochen um mit einem solchen Pech gestraft zu werden? Dann hob sie den Kopf und inspizierte den Baum über sich.

Nur minimal außerhalb ihrer Reichweite war ein schöner, breiter Ast, der ihr wohl vorerst ein sicheres Versteck bieten würde. Sofort griff sie nach ihrer Magie und sprang dann mit einem Satz hoch und erwischte den gewünschten Ast mit einer Hand. Sie zog ihren protestierenden Körper keine Sekunde zu früh auf den Ast, denn bereits im nächsten Moment traten die ersten Soldaten um den Baumstamm herum und wandten sich dann ihrem Anführer zu.

Dieser keifte kurz darauf: „Jetzt steht nicht herum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, baut ein geeignetes Nachtlager auf. Und zwar sofort. Ich habe schließlich nicht ewig Zeit. Los, du da, Soldat geh und hol Feuerholz und ihr dort ihr richtet etwas essbares her."

Sofort setzten sich die Angesprochenen in Bewegung. „Der hat ja Mal wieder grandiose Laune", murrte einer der Soldaten.

„Was war das gerade Soldat?", fauchte der Hauptmann.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", entgegnete der Soldat und verschwand im Unterholz.

„Ich dachte ich wäre Hauptmann einer Armee und nicht Babysitter für ein paar Bauernlümmel, denen man ein Schwert in die Hang gedrückt hat.", knurrte der Hauptmann seinem Nebenmann zu und dieser nickte bestätigend.

Langsam änderte Arya ihre Position um mit ihrem Blick den erfahrenen Soldaten folgen zu können, die jetzt durch die Reihen der anderen Soldaten marschierten.

Was sollte sie jetzt nur machen? Sie konnte nicht die ganze Nacht auf diesem Baum verbringen. Allerdings war die einzige alternative von ihrem Baum herunter zu kommen und dann in mitten eines Lagers angefüllt mit Galbatorix Soldaten zu stehen. Welch eine Wahl.

Normalerweise wären die Soldaten keine Gegner für sie, doch in ihrem Geschwächten Zustand und nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet? Gar keine gute Idee.

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Ast herum. Dann schloß sei einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Im nächsten Moment zog sie ihren Dolch und sprang mit einem Satz vom Baum herunter. Panisch stoben die Soldaten auseinander, als jene sie bemerkten. Sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln feststellen, dass einige der Soldaten flohen und war dankbar dafür, doch dann musste sie sich um die Soldaten kümmern, die eben nicht geflohen waren.

Eben diese kamen gerade in diesem Moment mit gezückten Schwertern auf sie zu gestürmt und schlugen nach ihr. Wäre sie nicht noch im letzten Moment zurück gesprungen, sie wäre in diesem gevierteilt worden. So schnell wie möglich baute sie einen rudimentären Schildzauber um sich herum auf, denn zu mehr war sah sie sich in diesem Augenblick nicht im Stande und hoffte, dass dieser zumindest das ärgste von ihr abhalten würde.

Betreffender Schild wurde sofort darauf gleich auf die Probe gestellt, als ein Schwerthieb auf ihren Arm traf und ihr einen oberflächlichen Schnitt beibrachte. Schneller, als sie es von sich selbst erwartet hätte fuhr sie zu dem Übeltäter herum und tötete ihn mit einem gezielten Stich in den Hals.

In ähnlicher Weise verlief der Rest des Kampfes, währenddessen sich Arya noch den ein oder anderen Schnitt und Kratzen einhandelte, doch schließlich war der Kampf beendet. Und müde machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg ihrem Ziel und hoffentlich einer gewissen Sicherheit entgegen.

***Rückblende Ende***

Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf einen kleinen Felsen, der entlang eines Bachlaufes lag, nieder und starrte einen Moment auf das kühle Nass vor ihr. Dann lehnt sie sich nach vorne und begann das erfrischende Wasser zu trinken. Beinahe hatte sei das Gefühl nie etwas besseres gekostet zu haben und es dauerte einen lange Weile, bis ihr Durst schließlich gelöscht war. Als das nun der Fall war lehnte sie sich zufrieden zurück und schloß die Augen.

Als sie diese wieder öffnete umgab sie pechschwarze Nacht. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und streckte ihre gepeinigten Glieder. Daraufhin ging sie langsam tiefer in den Wald hinein, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneteren Schlafplatz. Diesen fand sie auch auf einer kleinen Lichtung, an welche sich ein breiter Felsvorsprung anschloß und diese in einem Halbrund umgab. Gemütlich rollte sie sich auf einem weichen Stück Moos zusammen und schloß erneut ihre Augen, nur um endlich in die wartende Umarmung ihre Wachträume zu versinken.

Doch dann hörte sie es, der dumpfe Ton gewaltiger, schlagender Flügel irgendwo über ihrem Kopf. Eben jener schoß sofort in die Höhe und suchte den dunklen Himmel nach der Ursache ab. Und da war sie auch schon. Groß, düster und dennoch im kühlen Licht des Mondes schimmernd. Der rote Schatten hatte sie eingeholt. So viel früher als erwartet.

Bewegungslos verharrte sie in ihrer Moosgrube und beobachtete die Gestalt des Drachen, der sich immer noch zwischen ihr und dem Mond befand. Langsam wurde die sie immer größer und größer und Aryas vernebelter Geist erkannte was das bedeutete. Gequält richtete sie sich erneut auf und ging mit wackligen Schritten auf die Bäume zu. Sie musste weg. Wohin auch immer nur weg. Sie lief ohne auf ihren Weg zu achten und dann plötzlich war dieser weg.

Sie fiel und schloß schließlich die Augen, als ihre unendliche Müdigkeit sie übermannte. So würde es also enden, doch wenigstens waren Eragon und Saphira in Sicherheit.

...

„Jetzt glaub mir doch endlich, Nasuada. Arya ist in Gefahr und ich muss sie retten.", wütend redete Eragon schon einige Stunden in immer der selben Leier auf die Vardenführerin ein. Saphira seufzte. Warum musste sie nur von solchen Sturköpfen umgeben sein? Warum fragte denn niemand sie oder auch alt-und-weise-Glaedr nach ihrer Meinung? Ein groß-und-mächtig-Drache war doch um so vieles schlauer als klein-und-nervig-Mensch.

„Ich muss sie retten, schließlich gehört sie gewissermaßen zur Familie."

„Du kannst aber hier nicht fort. Wir haben hier wichtige Verhandlungen zu führen, die das Schicksal der Varden entscheiden könnten. Es ist deine Pflicht hier zu sein, Eragon", keifte Nasuada.

Auch sie schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren, ob Eragons Uneinsichtigkeit.

„_Glaedr, was soll ich nur mit den beiden machen? Am liebsten würde ich sie mir schnappen und irgendwo auf einem hohen Berg aussetzten, solange bis sie sich wieder beruhigt haben."_

„_Ich fürchte fast, Schimmerschuppe, dass du damit nichts bewirken würdest. Ich verstehe den Schmerz deines Reiters, denn ich empfinde einen ähnlichen, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass er sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in einen Kampf stürzen kann. Du solltest versuchen es ihm zu erklären. Ich weiß er wird es nicht hören wollen, doch er und du ich seit für einander verantwortlich. DU musst es ihm sagen." _

_[Anmerkung: Warum schreibt mir niemand, dass ich ab hier das Kp. nicht vollständig hochgeladen habe?]_

„Meine Pflicht? MEINE PFLICHT? Deine blöden Verhandlungen sind mir völlig egal, eine gute Freundin ist meinetwegen in Gefahr und ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschieht. Wie soll ich es deiner Meinung nach mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, wenn sie stirb und das alles nur weil ich an „Verhandlungen" teilnehmen soll", tobte Eragon.

„Diese Verhandlungen sind überlebenswichtig für die Varden und du wirst hierbleiben, solange bis ich etwas anders sage."

„Das werde ich nicht tun, ich fliege mit Saphira los und rette Arya."

„Eragon, benimm dich nicht wie ein Idiot. Ich befehle dir als deine Lehnsherrin hier zu bleiben.", fauchte Nasuada

„Als meine Lehnsherrin? Ha, das ich nicht lache. Weißt du überhaupt was es bedeutet Lehnsherr und Vasall zu sein? Das bedeutet nämlich nicht, dass du mich in der Gegend herum schieben kannst wie es die gerade passt. Der Vasall schuldet dem Lehnsherren Treue, dass mag ja sein, aber im Gegenzug schuldet der Lehnsherr dem Vasall Schutz. Weißt du wie unser Lehnssysthem aussieht? Genau ich beschütze dich und die Varden und zum dank dafür soll ich dir bedingungslos treu sein und gehorchen? Ich habe diesen Schwur nur geleistet, damit du die Führung über die Varden übernehmen kannst. Ich weiß ihr alle vergesst es immer nur zu gerne, aber ich bin nicht mehr der arme treudoofe Bauernjunge, ich bin ein Drachenreiter. Und da unsere Vereinbarung sich nicht auf ein vernünftiges Lehnsverhältnis stützt und zudem es auch nicht mehr darauf ankommt dich an der Spitze der Varden zu halten, sehe ich meinen Schwur als nichtig an. Man sieht sich!", nach diesem Monolog wandte sich Eragon von der sprachlosen Nasuada ab und stieg auf Saphiras Rücken.

„Komm sofort zurück, Eragon."

Doch in diesem Moment katapultierte sich Saphira bereits in die Lüfte und flog mit schnellen Flügelschlägen davon.

„_Hältst du das wirklich für klug, Eragon?"_

„Was meinst du, Saphira, ich bin inzwischen alt genug, als dass ich mich nicht mehr von allen bevormunden lassen müsste. Außerdem waren die Elfen und ganz besonders Arya immer gegen diesen Schwur."

„_Das meine ich doch gar nicht, Kleiner. Ich meine, hältst du es für klug ganz alleine in Imperium zu fliegen und dich Murtagh und Galbatorix in den Weg zu stellen, nur um Arya zu retten?"_

„Du weißt ganz genau wie ich für sie empfinde, ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas geschieht, ganz besonders, wenn es meine Schuld wäre."

„_Ich weiß, Kleiner, aber denkst du nicht, dass Arya sich ganz ähnlich fühlen würde, wenn du ihretwegen stirbst?"_

„Das kann schon sein, aber sie ist ganz alleine und ich nicht. Ich habe dich und Glaedr. Wir werden sie retten."

„_Dann also auf nach Uru´baen?"_

„Wer hat was von Uru´baen gesagt? Ich habe Arya vorhin mit der Traumsicht gesucht. Sie ist entkommen und auf dem Weg ins Beor-Gebirge. Davor werden wir sie abfangen."

Saphira schwieg, doch dann schlug sie kräftig mit den Flügeln und passte ihre Flugrute dem neuen Ziel an. Mögen die Sterne und beistehen.

So hier die vollständige Fassung *kopfschüttel*, wie hab ich dass nur wieder geschafft. Also ich freu mich über eure Reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Ja, ja ich weiß. Ich bin mehr als überfällig. (schon lange vom Baum gefallen und vergammenlt, auf Äpfel bezogen selbstverständlich) Aber ich habe gute Gründe:

1. Ich hatte 2 Klausuren zu schreiben (lahme Ausrede)

2. Ich bin stink faul (reine Tatsache)

3. Ich hatte Ferien , in denen ich keinen Finger krumm gemacht habe (begründung siehe Pkt. 2 und ja ich schäme mich dafür)

4. Ich hatte besseres zu tun (Eragon IV lesen zum Beispiel. Auch wenn ich anmerken muss, dass ich ziemlich enttäuscht bin. Das Buch war echt blöd und das Ende, sowas von unbefriedigend)

5. Ich habe meinen Computer gekillt (eig. nur resettet, aber das war schon schlimm genug, musste soviele Dateien neu erstellen und mir vorallem erst wieder ein neues word besorgen.)

Nun denn, ich sehe mich selbst für entschuldigt an.

Was gibst nun für euch zu sagen?

Erst Mal ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten und einen Guten Rutsch (ich weiß ich bin etwas spät dran.)

Ach ja, ich habe festgestellt das mein Shurikan im Vergleich zu dem aus dem Buch wohl sowas von ooc ist, dass es wohl eher einen neue Figur ist. Ich hoffe ihr seht mir das nach (oder besser, ihr stimmt mir zu, dass er so viel besser ist, als als ein unzurechnungsfähiger, emotional und rational völlig verkrüppelter Klotz.)

Kapitel 10 

"Was treibt dieser Junge nur? Mein Auftrag war doch ganz einfach: Bring mir die Elfe. Das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein, oder?", tobte eine wutentbrannter Galbatorix in seinem Thronsaal.

Das Echo hallte nur so und Shurikan schloß für einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er antwortete:

_Es sind doch noch Kücken, gib ihnen etwas mehr Zeit. Sie werden es schon schaffen. Die Elfe wird sicher bald hier sein. Deine Aufregung ist mit Sicherheit völlig unbegründet._

"Versuche nicht mich zu beruhigen Shurikan, ich weiß ganz genau, dass Murtagh und Dorn nach einer Möglichkeit suchen um mich zu hintergehen. Ich spüre es tief in mir. Sie kämpfen gegen meinen Schwur an."

_Bisher konnte sich niemand deinem Willen erwehren. Nicht einmal ich und ich bin ein Drache, während Murtagh nur ein kleiner Mensch ist._

"Falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, ich bin auch ein Mensch. Und ich habe es zu einer Macht gebracht, von der selbst die Elfen nur hätten träumen können. Du solltest mein Volk nicht unterschätzen."

_Das tu ich auch gar nicht, ich versuche nur, dich von einer übereilten, völlig übertriebenen Aktion abzuhalten, die du hinterher bereuen könntest._

"Du solltest eines in der Zeit, die du mit mir verbracht hast gelernt haben. Ich bereue nie etwas! Reue ist nur etwas für Schwächlinge. Ich bin der Herr der Welt und was ich tue ist Recht und was ich sage Gesetz."

_Wie du meinst, aber du solltest unseren Welpen noch etwas Zeit geben._

Hast du dir in letzter Zeit eigentlich einmal beim reden zugehört, Shurikan? "Unsere Welpen", man könnte ja direkt den Eindruck gewinnen, sie würden dir etwas bedeuten, oder?

Shurikan hob seinen großen schwarzen Kopf und blickte Galbatorix in die Augen, bevor er antwortete.

_Ich schätze Dorns Gesellschaft sehr, da ich seit dem Tod von Morzans Drachen keinen einzigen Drachen mehr gesehen habe. Und Murtagh ist Dorns Gefährte, also liegt mir sein Wohlergehen genauso am Herzen._

"Ha, ha ,ha das ist zu komisch, der große, böse Shurikan, hat Mitleid mit einem halbstarken Knaben und seinem Babydrachen. Nimm dir eines zu Herzen, mein alter Freund. Die Beiden sind nur Käfer auf meinem Spektrum und wenn ich ihnen überdrüssig werden, dann -puff- war es das mir ihnen."

_Wie meinst du das. Du sagtest doch, du wolltest mein Volk nicht ausrotten, du sagtest du würdest uns und die Drachenreiter wieder aufleben lassen, sobald du die Verbindung zu den Elfen gekappt hast._

"Nun, mein guter Shurikan, ich sage viel wenn der Tag lang ist und ich ändere meine Meinung, wie es mir passt. Das solltest du inzwischen auch wissen."

_Du wirst den Untergang dieser Welt herbeiführen, wenn du nicht aufhörst sie deiner Gewalt zu unterwerfen. Das kannst du nicht tun._

"Kann ich nicht? Ich bin das mächtigste, das auf dieser Welt wandelt. Ich kann alles. Ich bin ein GOTT", das letzte Wort betonte er fast genüßlich und Shurikan senkte seinen Blick gen Boden.

Was war nur aus Galbatorix geworden? Sicher, er hatte schon seit er selbst, Shurikan, ein kleiner Schlüpfling gewesen war, nach Macht gestrebt. Aber dieser Größenwahn?

"Ach bevor ich es vergesse, flieg los und bring mir die Elfe. Wenn Murtagh und Dorn dir über den Weg laufen, dann bestrafe sie, ich denke nämlich ich bin es leid das zu tun. Du kannst das bestimmt genau so gut. Und wenn du Eragon und Saphira triffst. Bring auch sie nach Uru´baen."

_Was! Bist du jetzt des Wahnsinns, wie soll ich das machen?_

Doch zur Antwort erhielt er nur ein hohes, kaltes Lachen, dass von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte.

Regungslos verharrte er einen Moment und starrte auf die Türe, die sich soeben hinter seinem "Reiter" schloß. Es dauerte nicht lang, da durchfuhr seine Knochen ein scharfer, pullsierender Schmerz, der ihn immer heimsuchte, wenn er einem Befehl nicht augenblicklich nachkam.

Mit jedem Augenblick denn er weiter bewegungslos da sah bließ sich der Schmerzpegel weiter auf, bis er sich ihm nicht mehr widerstehen konnte und langsam und mit eingekniffenem Schwanz trottete er durch den hinteren Bereich hinaus, bis er in einem großen Hinterhof stand und sog die kühle Nachtluft ein.

Dann duckte er sich und spannte die Muskeln in seinen kräftigen Beinen an. Mit einem einzigen, gewaltigen Satz, der die gesammte Stadt erbeben ließ wuchtete er seinen massiven Körper in die Luft und ließ den Wind unter seine zig Schritt großen Flügel blasen und sich höher in den Himmel tragen.

Hoch und weit würde ihn der sanfte Luftstoß tragen immer seinem Ziel entgegen. Nur keine Eile.

Dumme-spitze-Ohren-zwei-Beine-Elfe, warum fällt sie denn eine Klippe herunter. Schnell legte er dünne-Haut-und-doch-stabil-Flügel an und schoff ihr hinterher.

"Beeil dich Dorn, wenn sie auf den Boden aufschlägt ist sie mit Sicherheit tot."

Er unterdrückte ein Schnauben, glaubte Gefährte-seines-Geises-Murtagh tatsächlich, dass es nicht wüsste, was knochen-hart-und-trocken-Boden mit Lebewesen machte, die darauf fielen?

Schnell streckte er eine Vorderbein aus und schloß vorsichtig seine Klauen um viel-zu-zerbrechlich-Elfe und breitete seine Flügel aus, wobei er nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit einem Mal etwas Graues aufblitzen sah.

Er härte noch Murtagh ein "Pass auf Dorn" schreien hören, bevor sein Flügel auch schon unsanft mit einem hart-und-kantig-Felsen kollidierte, denn er übersehen hatte.

Schmerzerfüllt schrie er auf, als er seine Knochen splittern und seien Flügelhaut reißen spürt und hätte beinahe die Elfe fallen gelassen, als er versuchte den erneuten, diesmal unfreiwilligen Sturz abzufangen.

Der Lufftwiderstand riss grausam an seinen gepeinigten Schwingen, als er sich bemühte mit seinem unversehrten Flügel so viel wie möglich Schwung aus dem Sturz zu nehmen.

Er konnte hören wie Murtagh verzweifelt nach seiner glitzrig-kleinen-Schmerz-weg-mach-Kugel suchte und betete im stillen er möge sie bald finden.

Dann mit einem Male, der Boden war schon zum greifen nahe, spürte er das zauberhafte Prikeln des Heilzaubers, der durch seinen Flügel schoß und ihn reparierte.

Einige wenige Fuß überm Boden ließ er die Elfe fallen und breitete seine Schwingen aus um dann nur wenige Meter von der Absturzstelle der Elfe entfernt aufzuschlagen.

Er konnte hören und spüren, wie der Helm seines Reiters gegen eine seiner Zacken auf dem Rücken krachte und dankte es mit einem Mal, der Tasache, dass Murtagh meist eben diesen trug, denn ansonsten, wäre er jetz wohl tot.

Etwas schwerfällig rappelte sich Dorn auf und meinte kurz darauf.

_Murtagh, wie geht es dir?_

"Wunderbar, versteht sich doch von selbst. Ich glaub ich habe mir den Schädel gespalten, zumindest fühlt es ich so an. Was ist mit dir, ich spüre deinen Schmerz."

_Mir geht es gut, ich war schon schwerer verletzt. ich habe sicher nur einen gewaltigen Musjkelkater und einige Prellungen und Quetschungen. Was ist mit der Elfe?_

"Weiß ich nicht. Hast du sie unter dir zerquetscht?"

_Nein, ich habe sie vorher fallen gelassen. Ich glaueb du solltest mal nach ihr sehen, sie ist sicherlich schwer verletzt._

"Das will ich aber auch hoffen, schließlich ist das alles ihre Schuld. Warum glaubt sie auch entkommen und sich eine Klippe hinab zu stürzen zu müssen."

_Ich glaube das mit der Klippe war keien Absicht, ich glaube sie ist gefallen._

"Das ist mir völlig egal."

_Schau einfach nach ihr und nimm deine Heilkugel mit._

"Ja, ja ich mach ja schon. Aber die kann was erleben, wenn sie wieder zu sich kommt."

_Du solltest sie in Ruhe lassen, nicht, dass du sie noch kaputt machst._

"Sie hätte uns fast "kaputt" gemacht. Wenn du den Sturz nciht so gut abgefangen hättest, dann wären wir elendig auf dem Grund zerschellt."

_Das mag stimmen, aber wir wären umsonst beinahe zerschellt, wenndu sie jetzt umbringst oder sterben lässt, außerdem wir uns Galbatorix sicherlich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, wenn wir seine kostbare Gefangene nicht dabei haben._

"Obwohl es für das Schicksal von ganz Alagäsia bestimmt besser wäre, wenn wir sie nicht nach Uru`baen bringen würden."

_Ich weiß_

Damit sprang Murtagh von seinem Rücken herunter und eilte auf die bewusstlose Elfe zu. Dorn drehte sich gemächlich um und beobachtete wie jener sich über die Elfe beugte und sie auf den Rücken drehte.

Vorsichtig fühlte er nahc ihrem Puls und presste ihr dann dei Heilkugel an den Schädel. Mehrere knackende Geräusche waren zu hören, als ihre Knochen wieder an die vorgesehenen Stellen sprangen.

_Und wie geht es ihr? _

"Ich denke mal verhältnismäßig gut. Sie ist bewusstlos, aber ich glaueb eher der Erschöpfung wegen, denn Verletzungen hat sie eigentlich keine mehr."

_Du solltest sie auf meine Rücken setzten, damit ich und hier wieder heraus bringen kann._

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schon schaffst, ich meine , dein einer Flügel war komplett zersplittert. Das sah wirklich schlimm aus."

_Ich weiß, ich habe es gespürt. Aber ich bin ein Drache und kein verweichlichter Mensch, ich schaff das schon und wenn wir aus dieser vermaledeiten Schlucht wieder heraus sind, dann kann ich mich ja ausruhen._

"Wenn du meinst."

Mit diesen Worten hob er die Elfe hoch und trug sie zu ihm hinüber. Vorsichtig ging Dorn in die Knie, immer bemüht seine misshandelten Gliedmaßen nicht allzu sehr zu überlassten. Möglicherweise hatte Murtagh doch Recht, was das Ausruhen betraf, auch, wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

_Du solltest vielleicht deinen Helm wegtun, das sieht nämlich nicht snderlich hedenhaft aus, mit diesem invers Horn. Eher so, als ob du deinen Kopf wiederholt gegen einen Felsen geschlagen hättest._

"Einmal hab ich das ja auch getan, könntest du dich ncohetwas kleiner machen, ich kann den Sattel fast nicht erreichen."

Dorn grummelte etwas und senkte seien Körper noch etwas tiefer.

Als die Elfe im Sattel sah, oder vielmehr hing, glitt Murtagh dahinter und Dorn entfaltete seine Flügel vorsichtig, bevor er mit einem kräftigen Sprung und einem schmerzhaften Knurren sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob.

Die dreißig Flügelschläge die Dorn brauchte um die Klippe zu erreichen, kamen ihm wie eine schmerzhafte Ewigkeit vor, doch dann setzten seine mächtigen Pranken auf festem Grund auf und er schlich langsam in einen etwas windgschützteren Bereich nahe einem Felsen, bevor er Murtagh und die Elfe von seinem Rücken rutschen ließ.

Dann ließ er sich etwas schwerer als umbedingt nötig zu Boden fallen und schnaubte glücklich.

"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht"

Dorn schwieg und übermittelte Murtagh nur stumm seine Dankbarkeit, bevor er seine großen roten Augen schloß.

Das nächste, was er war nahm, war Murtaghs Stimme.

"Na sie mal einer an, wer da beschloßen hat wieder unter den Lebenden zu weilen."

Vorsichtig öffnete Dorn ein Auge und beobachtete wie Murtagh die nun wache Elfe am Arm festhielt, damit sie nicht wegrutschen konnte.

"Lass mich los", faucht diese schwächlich.

"Nein, du glaubst wohl, du könntest wieder abhauen, oder dich wieder in die Shclucht hinunter stürzen. Du hättest Dorn fast umgebracht."

Einen Moment flackerten ihre Augen zu ihm hinüber und sandten ihm eine stumme Entschuldigung, bevor sie isch wieder verhärteten und Murtagh fixierten.

"Niemand hat euch dazu gezwungen mir zu folgen. ihr hättet ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, den Murtagh unterbrach sie umgehend.

"Ach Galbatorix ist wohl niemand. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich Dorn oder mich opfere, nur weil du deinem bedauernswertem Laben ein Ende setzten willst."

Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch in diesem Moment erklang ein angriffslustiges Brüllen und Dorns Kopf schoss hoch. Über ihnen entdeckte er in diesem Moment eine blaue Gestalt, die über ihnen Kreise zog und sich dann mit einem wilden Brüllen auf sie herabstürzte.

Erschrocken versuchte sich Dorn aufzurappeln, was ihm aber nicht gelang, denn wenige Augenblcke später senkte sich ein gewaltiges Gewicht auf seinen gepeinigte Körper nieder und beförderte ihn unsanft wieder auf den Boden.

"Lass sie sofort los.", fauchte die wütende Stimme von Eragon Schattentöter von irgendwo über ihm.

Beinahe gleichzeitig hörte er Murtaghs Stimme rufen:

"Verschwindet sofort wieder, oder ich töte sie."

Als Dorn aufsah, konnte er erkenne, dass er die geschwächte Elfe stützte und ihr rot-und-mordlustig-blitzend-Kummer-Schwert an die Kehle hielt.

Er sah der Elfe in die Augen und sah nur Bedauern. Er fühlte, dass sie weder wollte, dass Eragon und Saphira verletzt würden, doch genauso wenig wollte sie dass er verletzt würde.

In Murtaghs Augen sah er eine eiskalte Härte, doch in seinem Herzen spürte er die panische Angst, Saphira könnte ihn, Dorn, tatsächlich töten.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er Saphiras heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und ihre scharfen Zähne an seinem Hals.

"Lass sie los! Oder dein Drache ist tot."

Dorns Augen gruben sich nun beinahe in die Augen der Elfe und flehten sie stumm an etwas zu tun, er wollte nicht sterben und schon gar nicht ohne würdigen Kampf hier auf den Boden gepresst.

"Eragon", hörte er die schwache Stimme der Elfe. "Lass ese gut sein und bringt euch in Sicherheit. Bereitet euch auf den Kampf mit Galbatorix vor und rächt mich, aber bringt euch nicht meinetwegen in Gefahr und riskiert auch nciht das Leben Unschuldiger."

"Aber Arya", Eragons Stimme klang verwirrt. "Ich kann dich hier doch nicht zurücklassen."

"Ich bin bereit mich zum Wohle der Drachen zu opfern, und zwar aller Drachen. Das ist ein ehrenhafter Tod, solange ihr euch nicht versucht meinetwegen zu opfern. Eragon, Saphira bitte."

Dorn spürte, wie sich langsam das Gewicht von seinem Rücken löste und Saphira sich von ihm entfernte, zugleich konnte er sehen, wie Murtagh das Schwert senkte und Eragon musterte.

"Eragon, es tut mir unendlich Leid, aber ich kann ncihts dagegen tun. Ich muss ..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn erneut zeriss ein gewaltiges Brüllen, gegen selbst das von Saphira wie der Ruf eines Kätzchens geklungen hatte, die Stille.

Tja, das wars dann auch schon wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, war übrigens nach aktueller Planung das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich freu mich wie immer über eure Reviews

und möchte mich nocheinmal ganz herzlich für die bereits erhaltenen Reviews bedanken.

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum Schluß: Es mag sein, dass dieses Mal die Rechtschreibung etwas gelitten hat, denn das Korrekturprogramm ist irgenwie im A*ch, ich hoffe man konnte es trotzdem einigermaßen gut lesen. Vielleicht les ich irgenwann nochmal drüber, aber jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt ist schlafenszeit. Bis bald

lg eure justreaderr


	11. Chapter 11

Ein schauriges Brüllen war zu vernehmen. Arya hob ihren Kopf und sah erneut gen Himmel. Doch dort, wo noch Minuten zuvor der Mond herabgeschienen hatte war nichts mehr, nichts als Schwärze. Arya kniff die Augen zusammen und vermochte zu ihrem großen Schrecken die Umrisse eines gewaltigen Drachen auszumachen.

Shurikan.

Die beiden Drachen folgten wie gebannt den kraftvollen und zugleich anmutigen Bewegungen des schwarzen Kolosses, der nun zur Landung ansetzte. Das Beben, das den Boden der Lichtung erzittern ließ, riss Arya fast zu Boden, hätte Murtagh nicht immer noch einen Arm um sie gelegt der sie aufrecht hielt.

Vorsichtig spähte Arya an dem gigantischen Berg aus Zähnen, Klauen, Schuppen und Muskeln hinauf. Auf seinem Rücken konnte sie keinen Reiter erkennen, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Sie hatte immer gedacht Glaedr wäre einer der größten Drachen gewesen, die existierten, doch wurde sie nun eines besseren belehrt. Der majestätische Feuerspucker hob seinen Kopf und fokussierte seine Augen, die schwärzer als die Nacht waren auf die völlig erstarrte Gruppe vor ihm.

Ein Blick zu Eragon und Saphira verriet Arya, dass diese genauso erstarrt waren wie auch sie. Murtagh schien sich als erstes wieder gefasst zu haben, wohl weil er den Anblick der sich ihnen hier bot schon gewohnt war.

„Shurikan, was machst du denn hier?", erkundigte er sich und in seiner Stimme war eine Angst zu hören, die an Panik grenzte.

„_Galbatorix hat mich geschickt, er zweifelte wohl an deinen Fähigkeiten eine Elfe zu fangen."_, grollte der Drache, so durchdringend, dass auch die anderen seine Stimme vernahmen, auch wenn er wohl nur zu Murtagh und Dorn gesprochen hatte.

„Es ist hier alles unter Kontrolle", knurrte Murtagh und wich etwas zur Seite, wie als wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit des schwarzen Drachen von Eragon und Saphira abwenden.

Der alte Drache jedoch schien zumindest die Drachendame nicht entgangen zu sein, denn er hob seinen gewaltigen Kopf und schnupperte in ihre Richtung, was ihm sogleich ein donnerndes Grummeln entlockte, dass fast wie das Schnurren einer Monsterkatze klang.

Auch Saphira schien in Richtung des großen Drachen zu schnuppern und trat neugierig näher. Sowohl Eragon, als auch Dorn reagierten sofort, wenn auch sehr unterschiedlich. Eragon lief rosarot an und warf seiner Drachendame einen mehr als peinlich berührten Blick zu. Dorn hingegen rappelte sich ächzend vom Boden hoch und wankte zwischen die beiden älteren Drachen und knurrte Shurikan herausfordernd an. Dieser schien von der Reaktion des kleinen roten Drachen überaus amüsiert zu sein, denn er lachte tief und grollend, was den Boden unter Aryas Füßen beben ließ. Sollte Dorn etwa eifersüchtig sein?

„_Keine Sorge kleiner roter Schlüpfling, ich bin viel zu alt um …",_ plötzlich verstummte er und man konnte förmlich sehen wie sich der alte Drache verspannte und keuchte, als würde er von unsäglichen Schmerzen heimgesucht. Dann erklang mit einem Mal eine furchtbare, eiskalte und grausame Stimme.

„Sieh einer an, was haben wir denn hier. Alle meinen Sklaven versammelt, wie schön.", Aryas Blut schien in ihren Adern zu gefrieren, das konnte nur Galbatorix sein. „Nun gut, Shurikan, nun gut. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr alle zu mir zurückkehrt."

….

Galbatorix saß in seinem Thronsaal und konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinen Drachen, und sprach durch ihn zu der kleinen Gruppe. Er konnte spüren wie sich der alte Drache aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen stärker gegen ihn sträubte als er es für gewöhnlich tat. Er musste wohl Mitleid mit den Drachen haben. Schwäche, aber darum würde er sich kümmern wenn er sie alle hier versammelt haben würde.

„Los Shurikan, bring sie zu mir", rief er mit vom Wahnsinn erstickter Stimme, sein Triumph war so nah, zum Greifen nah, doch warum bewegte sich dieser dumme Drache nicht.

Doch dieser schien nicht einmal mehr auf seine Zuruf zu reagieren, sondern wandte sich in gerade diesem Moment der zittrigen Elfe zu, die wie entgeistert zurück starrte.

„Shurikan, ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, beweg dich und bring sie zu mir. Hörst du nicht?", tobte Galbatorix und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

Doch er konnte nur sehen, wie sich der gewaltige Drache seinen Kopf senkte, bis er Auge in Auge mit der Elfe war. Neugierig blickten sie sich an, bis die Elfe beinahe wie ferngesteuert ihre Hand hob und Shurikan seien breite Schnauze dagegen drückte.

Ein brennender Schmerz fuhr durch den Körper des Wahnsinnige Königs und wie von Sinnen schlug dieser sich die Hände an den Kopf in dem irrationalen Versuch das Drohnen und Stechen abzustellen. Er kannte das Gefühl, er kannte es zu gut. Er spürte wie etwas an seinem Verstand riss, an seinem Herzen, an seiner Seele. Das ziehen wurde stärker und stärker bis mit einem Ruck alles schwarz wurde vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Allein, nein das kann nicht sein, nicht wieder, nein, NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNN", dann brach der König in sich zusammen.

…

Dorn starrte auf den großen Drachen, der auf einmal mit einem beinahe hypnotisierten Blick die Elfe einfing. Diese erwiderte den Blick nicht weniger apathisch und langsam, ganz langsam beugte Shurikan den Kopf und hielt auf Augenhöhe mit der Elfe inne, wobei sein großer Kopf, wie ein mächtiger Felsen auf dem Waldboden ruhte.

Langsam beinahe noch langsamer als Shurikan hob Arya ihre Hand und hielt sie keine schuppenbreite von der Schnauze des schwarzen Drachen entfernt vor sich. Mit einem Ruck berührte der Drache die Handfläche der Elfe mit seiner Schnauze und massiver Energiestoß wurde freigesetzt.

Als sich der magische Nebel wieder gelichtet hatte, sah man, dassArya gegen die Schnauze des Drachen gesunken war, der lautstark jubilierte._ „Frei, endlich frei, nach so vielen Jahren, frei wie ein Vogel."_

Eragon trat näher an Drachen und an Arya heran und versuchte sie an der Schulter zu berühren, doch Shurikan stieß ein grollendes dumpfes Knurren aus und Eragon taumelte zurück.

„Was, was ist passiert?", stammelte Murtagh.

„_Ein Drache hat seinen wahren Reiter gefunden._", antwortete eine dumpfe Stimme in ihren Gedanken. „_Nichts, nicht einmal die stärkste Magie, kann verhindern, dass ein Drache mit seinem wahren Reiter seine Bindung eingeht._"

Eragon hob den Kopf und trat neben Saphira um aus der Satteltasche eine große goldenen Kugel zu holen. „Glaedr, wie … wie kann das sein, ich dachte Shurikans Reiter ist von Galbatorix getötet worden."

„_Das habe ich auch gedacht, schließlich haben wir einen Toten neben dem Ei gefunden aus dem Shurikan geschlüpft ist. Aber das war offensichtlich nicht der Reiter, sondern nur einen unglückliche Seele, die zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort gewesen ist._", antwortete das Herz der Herzen.

„Was ist mit Galabtorix passiert, ich spüre ihn nicht mehr", fragte Murtagh entzückt.

„_Er hat gerade seinen Drachen ein zweites Mal verloren. Einmal ist schmerzhaft ein zweites Mal muss tödlich gewesen sein_", überlegte der Drache. „_Fliegt nach Uru´Baen, denn der Krieg ist entschieden, ich fühle wie sich das Land bereits zu erholen beginnt und die Schatten sich verziehen. Dieses kleine Wunder wir gewaltige Folgen haben. Das Land kann heilen und die Zeit der Drachenreiter wird zurückkehren_"

Dorn hob seinen Kopf gen Himmel und stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Triumpf Brüllen aus, in das die beiden anderen Drachen mit einfielen. Eine Zeit des Friedens würde folgen, dessen waren sich alle sicher.

-ENDE-


End file.
